Under Pressure
by hearthandhomeauthor
Summary: Carlos and Katheryn's plans for a romantic weekend getaway are marred by a sudden change of plans, leading Katheryn to convince Trent and Molly to take their ill-fated place. Meanwhile, a soldier's disappearance into a Texas crime spree spurs NCIS agents Dinozzo and David to travel to the Lone Star State to track down the menace for good. / Legacy of Thunder series (no. 18)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 _ **Over the past handful of weeks, I have discovered a gem in the popular drama**_ **NCIS** _ **. Marco Sanchez is mostly to blame as I watched his guest appearances in the series. And it snowballed from there. To make a long story short, as I was wondering where to go in this next story in my series, I decided to weave in a bit of 'Tiva' (as I hear it is called) to see how I could handle the pressures of crossover drama. This will not be the first TV show crossover story. I have much more of that coming in the future. Meanwhile, I also wanted to dive into Trent and Molly's relationship more. So from these and other additional aspirations came this little tale having to do with a much larger scale crime than what at first meets the eye. To fill you in on where we are in the Walker universe timeline, this story is set right after "Way of the Warrior" for WTR and still prior to "Fighting Back" for SOT. As always, thanks for reading and review. I appreciate it greatly! God Bless, 'Kath'**_

* * *

 **UNDER PRESSURE**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Secluded in a dark corner of a shack not five miles outside of the city limits of Corpus Christi, Texas, two men in dark suits huddled by a candle-lit table, stuffing two individual duffle bag full of weaponry, ammunition, and camping supplies. They were fast and determined, each casting wary glances out the meager window every few seconds for fear they might be being watched.

"Do you have it all set, Morrison?"

"Yeah. It should work like a charm. By this time tomorrow, the news will be saying how an unfortunate accident it was that we lost the great Jacob Worthington."

"Perfect! Now let's get our bags packed." James loaded his pistol, snapping a fresh magazine into it before stuffing the weapon into the base of the back of his trousers and letting his camouflage coat cover it.

"What's the hurry, James?! It will look like an accident. We've got nothing to worry about. The cops won't even question us."

"Still," James flung his own duffle bag over his shoulder and started for the door. "I don't want to take any chances. Now get a move on."

* * *

Katheryn took extra care to give the clock a slow, deliberate gaze, the second hands ticking away and chipping at her heart second by second until she final threw off the blanket from her body and rose from the couch. She paced lethargically over to the window, suppressing a cough with her fist lifted to her lips. Kath then slipped her hand in her back jeans' pocket to reveal the two dinner train tickets Carlos had worked so hard to acquire for their Saturday date night. In just under an hour, he was scheduled to come pick her up and whisk her away to a romantic evening aboard a scenic route train, taking them out into the Texas countryside. According to the itinerary, they'd be back first thing in the morning. Just in time to make Roscoe's morning sermon. It was a comforting thought but not one she found comfort right then as another hacking cough seized her. Swallowing hard, Katheryn tried to dismiss the sinking feeling that she was coming down with a cold. But nothing could be farther from the truth. Reluctantly and with quite the heavy heart, Katheryn walked the short distance to the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing Carlos' home number.

"Hi, you've reached the Sandoval residence. I'm not able to take your call. Please leave a message, and I'll get back with you." _BEEP_

"Hey, Carlos. It's me. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to make the dinner train tonight. I wish I could, but I think I've got a little cold or something. Don't worry. We'll try again soon. Love you, bye."

Kath hung up the phone just in time before another cough seized her, welcoming her best friend and roommate into the residence at the same time.

"Kath?" Molly asked with concern in her eyes as she deposited her purse quickly and rushed to Kath's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Katheryn managed through a smile. "It's just a little cold. That's all. I'll be better after I get some sleep I'm sure. I just got through calling the love of my life to tell him I can't go on literally the most romantic date we've planned so far."

Molly consoled Katheryn with a touch of her hand on her shoulder as the latter plopped down onto the barstool, sniffling away her disappointment. After another earth-moving sneeze, Katheryn concluded she would head back to the sofa, reluctantly surrendering herself to the final chapters of her latest martial arts study book and a cup of steaming tea that Molly swiftly prepared.

As the two women quietly enjoyed their tea together, Katheryn slipped the train tickets out of her back pocket again and gave them a thorough glance over, almost scoffing before she handed them to Molly. "Take them," she urged.

"What?" Molly stated through a confused shake of her head. "Why?"

"Call Trent. You two take the train. Carlos and I will figure something else out at a later date."

"Kath," Molly retorted, "No. I can't. You and Carlos have been looking forward to this trip all week. I can't take that from you. And I'm sure Trent would agree with me."

"No," Katheryn echoed. "I insist. It will make me feel better knowing it wasn't an entire waste."

After a moment's thought, Molly smiled. "Are you absolutely sure?"

At Kath's firm nod, Molly hurried to the telephone, quickly confirming with Trent that they could make it happen after all. Katheryn estimated Molly to have had her bag packed and waiting within the hour, Trent arriving five minutes later to pick her up. As Katheryn watched Trent and Molly preparing to leave from her place on the sofa, she knew she had made the right choice. Whether or not she would start regretting it tomorrow when she was feeling better had yet to be determined.

* * *

Two mugs of hot tea and four chapters later, Katheryn was nearly ready to call it a night as she stumbled through the kitchen to deposit her dirty dish in the sink. It was well past dark and she estimated Trent and Molly were well into enjoying their train trip by now. Wrapping her blanket snuggly against her shoulders, Katheryn ambled back through to the living room to work her way around turning off the lights. She planned to spend the rest of the evening in her bedroom. After all, she had little focus to watch any television, and the bed seemed to appeal much more to her right now.

Kath had just nearly reached her bedroom when a knock on her door caused her to stop, catching her off guard. Rolling her eyes, she was tempted to ignore it, hoping it was not important or simply someone had gotten the wrong apartment. After all, she knew whoever was on the other side of the door would appreciate her keeping her cold to herself.

Crossing the short distance, Katheryn exhaled sharply and opened the door, a half-crooked smile slipping onto her face as she saw Carlos standing in front of her. Immediately she could only imagine how bad her face and hair looked, having neglected its care for most of the day.

Carlos didn't seem to mind but instead reached out a hand to feel of her face. "No fever. That's good."

Katheryn reached her hand to take his in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze as she lowered it. "You didn't have to come over."

Ignoring her, Carlos slipped inside the apartment, looking around in the darkness. "Do you always spend evenings in the dark around here?"

Kath shook her head. "No. I was just about to go to bed. That's all."

"Oh, I see. I won't stay long then. I just had to come check on you. I knew if you canceled our plans, it could not have been for anything good."

"I see," Kath echoed. She nearly reached up to kiss Carlos on the cheek but held herself in check, crossing over into the living room to turn the lamp back on. "Would you like something to drink while you're here?"

Carlos smiled, sauntering over behind Kath and sitting on the sofa next to her. "No, I won't trouble you any. You need your rest."

"Why don't you get out of here," Katheryn jabbed at Carlos, grinning as she playfully punched him on the arm.

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"No. I just don't need you getting sick too. I want at least one of us to be at church tomorrow, or Roscoe will think we've abandoned him."

"Oh, alright." Carlos heaved a sigh as he drove himself to his feet. "Do you think you'll be up to church tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Katheryn sighed, admitting silently that she highly doubted she would be attending services tomorrow.

"What do you want me to tell the others when they ask about you?"

Katheryn smiled mischievously. "Hm…tell them I'm deep undercover."

"Yeah," Carlos chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kath for a quick embrace and kissed her on the head. "You get better you hear?"

"Yes, sir," Kath saluted as Carlos pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes before he started for the door. He then called out over his shoulder that he'd call her first thing in the morning before he disappeared around the corner, shutting the door behind himself, leaving Katheryn to the lonely silence of the night.

* * *

The clanging of glass echoed within the box car dining room, the train's steady locomotion rocking the twosome gently to its subtle and romantic beat. Both parties held steady smiles across from each other at the minute square table as they took a drink from their glasses before returning them to the table's glistening white cloth. They then mutually took a moment to observe their surroundings together, admittedly feeling somewhat guilty that this had not cost them a dime. Still, you could see every bit of pleasure shining on their faces.

Around them were five others, Molly had counted discreetly as she enjoyed her evening with Trent. While they occupied a table by the window in the far corner of the car, another couple, holding hands and gazing endlessly into each other's eyes from the opposite corner. Molly could barely hear their voices above the train's steady chugging on the rails. But she could tell in between the young woman's giggles that they were definitely love filled comments. It caused herself to smile at the notion, returning her eyes to Trent's warm smile. At the table directly behind Trent was a man dressed in a casual polo and black slacks, a matching black suit jacket draped over the empty chair next to him while he gazed listlessly at the passing scenery in the dark. Lastly, across the aisle two tables ahead of Trent and Molly say another couple. At least it was easy to assume they were a couple. The man and the woman seemed to be the complete opposite from the other love-stricken couple though. Instead they sat in silence, picking at their gourmet dishes with the prongs of their forks as if they had been giving animal feed to eat instead of the extravagant food it really was.

"I still can't believe Katheryn and Carlos gave up this trip for us," Trent admitted with a shake of his head, stealing Molly from her observation of their fellow passengers.

"Yeah. Me neither. I argued with her. But she insisted. After all, you could tell she was definitely under the weather. I couldn't blame her at all for wanting to postpone such a romantic getaway." Molly took a quick tour of the frame of the car with only her eyes, her smile broadening by the second. "This is a rather beautiful train! Carlos has good taste. I'll have to ask Kath whose idea this was in the first place. Whomever it was, they were smart…and very considerate."

"Considerate?!" Trent questioned with a deep crease of his forehead.

"Considerate of a woman's feelings. After all, this is such a romantic gesture. I'm sure Carlos came up with it."

"Well," Trent tried suppressing the twisted, mischievous smile that grew on his face as he tapped the table with his finger. "Actually, it was my idea."

Molly's eyes flashed wide. "You?! How?"

"Simple. Carlos asked me about ideas for romantic getaways last week. And I had seen an ad for this dinner train the night before. So I told him about it. Apparently he does listen to me every once in a while," Trent chuckled.

"I see." Molly bit her lip, trying her hardest not to show how happy she was. But it was becoming rather difficult, the smile slipping out with her control. So following her feelings, she set her hand on top of Trent's and searched for his eyes. Once she had secured his gaze, she whispered, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Trent's voice nearly merged with a playful scoff just as the waiter arrived with their food. After exclaiming to the waiter about how good the food looked, Trent proceeded to lead them in a quick prayer.

No sooner had Trent said amen did the entire train car jolt backwards, sending all of them forward and most of the food and silverware crashing to the floor. Another similar jolt followed, causing them to tumble to the floor, trying uselessly to grab hold of anything that could save them from further peril.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked, reaching out in the darkness from the car's floor to help steady Molly.

"Y—yeah. I'm alright," Molly replied, taking Trent's hand while looking to be sure the other passengers were okay. As far as she could tell in the blinking lights, everyone seemed alright. Perhaps some of them were shaken up. But no one appeared to be injured or hurt. "What was that?!"

"I don't know…."

Following the screeching sound of the brakes against the rails, the train suddenly jolted again. Another loud explosion-like sound triggered screams from the other passengers just before they could all feel the train give way and come off of the tracks. Suddenly they were tumbling, the sound of iron and steel crunching beneath them and around them lasting for what seemed like an eternity before it was quickly over.

Approximately fifty miles away from any significant Texas city in any one direction, the once romantic getaway now lay in twisted shambles, silence filling the valley as the engine of the train could be heard roaring away from them in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

 **UNDER PRESSURE**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Much to her significant surprise, Katheryn woke up feeling like a brand new woman as Sunday dawned. With a stretch and yawn, throwing the covers off and pacing over to feel the sunshine splash against her face, she almost felt guilty that she wasn't enjoying a piping hot breakfast across from Carlos in the dining car of one the most illustrious scenic railways in the Lone Star State. Still, as she coughed a few times for the first time since waking up, she concluded that a day of rest both physically and spiritually would do her a world of good. She made sure to get in a tall mug of hot tea to jumpstart her morning to be ready for church. She may have missed a weekend away with the most special man in her life. But the least she could do was show up for church. After all, it was probably one of her most favorite places to be. Surely that would provide her with the very healing balm she needed to completely begin to feel like herself again.

Just a little over an hour later, Katheryn pulled to a stop in the church's cozy parking lot right next to Carlos' brand new Durango, powering down her engine with a satisfied smile spreading across her face as she watched the other congregants filing into the building for morning worship. She didn't hesitate to join them, quickly greeting familiar faces as she slipped inside with them all, the sound of the choir warming up immediately reaching her ears and reinvigorating her soul. She quickly spotted Carlos on the third pew from the front that they shared every Sunday and quietly tapped him on the shoulder from behind. Kath tried her best not to laugh as he seemed startled and jerked around to see her, immediately smiling at the pleasant surprise. He then swiftly eased out of the pew for her to enter. Katheryn gave Tommy a quick good morning greeting on her other side as the three of them took their seats in unison to listen to the choir continue filling the church with their joyous melodies. Instantaneously, Katheryn felt at home.

"Hey," Carlos leaned in to Katheryn at a whisper. "Have you heard from Molly or Trent this morning?"

"No, I haven't," Kath replied, somewhat concerned now that she remembered Trent and Molly had stated they would be back in time for Sunday services. "You?"

Carlos shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. I tried Trent's cell just before I came in here. I suppose the reception out there isn't that good though."

"But they should have been back in range by now," Katheryn countered.

The choir was nearing the end of their song by now, Roscoe readying himself to bring the word of God to his congregation.

Tommy leaned over to Katheryn and reprimanded, "Hey, you two. Cut it out."

Katheryn swatted the youth on the arm, causing him to cringe. It was Adam this time who turned around from in front of them, glaring. The previous three simply grinned until the young man turned back to face his father in the pulpit to hear the message about to be brought forth.

A lengthy, deafening, soul-searching silence fell within the church as Reverend Jones took his place, opening his Bible and looking over his congregation searchingly.

"Fear…that crippling feeling of hopelessness that tries its best to tell each and every one of us at one point or another that something bad will happen. It comes when we least expect it, convincing us that we have no defense. That we have no saving grace. That at any moment, we will be rendered useless in some way. It has effected all of us at one point or another. But it is a liar. An accuser. A bully. It's only way to defeat you is to convince you that something bad will happen. When most of the time, that bad thing never even takes place.

"The Apostle Paul tells his young protégé in first Timothy that he does _not_ have a spirit of fear…but he—we have a spirit of only power, love, and of a sound mind. A mind only on things above…not on the fear the enemy would have us to be overwhelmed with."

* * *

Molly's eyelids gently fluttered open, her vision becoming clear and blurring again at intervals. She could barely hear voices as she came to, realizing she was lying in a bed. Everything that had happened last night seemed to slowly return to her memory as she saw Trent's face beside her. He too was having a hard time coming alive again after such an ordeal as he reached a hand to his head while groaning and pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Her vision now completely restored, Molly could finally make out just exactly where they were. It seemed like a cabin. Or more like a shack. She had no idea just how long they had been asleep. But due to the streaming sunlight trying its best to come through the smudged windows, she assumed it to be morning already.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked as he took a good look around them and their strange surroundings.

Molly nodded, massaging the back of her sore neck. "Yeah. Just a little stiff. And you?"

"I'm alright," Trent brushed her question off. He was clearly more concerned with how they had gotten to this shack as he stood to his feet and crossed to the window by the door. He pushed back the dusty, make-shift curtain to get a feel of their surroundings. "There's two men. They both have guns. And there's not a road in sight."

Molly watched Trent intently as he made his way back over to her and the bed, sitting on the edge as he sighed sharply. "I feel like I've lost my mind. Do you know something I don't?"

A grin twisted at Molly's lips as she scooted away from the bed to join Trent on the edge beside him. "No. Do you think we'd still be here if I did?"

The corners of Trent's mouth slowly turned up into a smile also as he looked at Molly, a twinkle in his eyes. "Of course not." He then reached a hand to tenderly caress a bruise on her cheek. "Does that hurt?"

Molly briefly cringed, jerking by impulse as a small shooting pain went through her face. But she let Trent touch her anyway. "It's not that bad," she lied. "Now how are we getting out of here?"

"There's no chance of you two going anywhere, I'm afraid."

Both Molly and Trent were startled by the third voice in the room and turned impulsively towards the man who stood behind them on the other side of the cabin. Apparently he had slipped through a second door that they had not yet identified before now.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked through clenched teeth.

"Easy now," the man assured with a raise of his hand. "No need to be defensive. I'm on your side."

Molly gently laid a hand on Trent's arm, drawing his gaze to calm him. "It's okay, Trent. He was on the train with us. Remember?"

Trent looked apprehensively at the man once more and nodded. "Yeah. I seem to recall you being there. Exactly why are you free to come and go as you please?"

"We all are," the stranger explained, causing Molly and Trent to turn up confused stares at him. "I've only been gone to answer nature's call for about five minutes I'd say. I'm glad to see you two are awake."

Trent was still not convinced by the story. "Where are the two couples that were on the train with us?"

"We were the only survivors I'm afraid," he hung his head low to answer. "The two couples who were aboard the train didn't make it. I tried to drag them away before the fire started. But it was too late."

"But why didn't you stay with the train until help came?" Trent continued to press, worrying Molly that he'd push the man too far.

"I—I couldn't simply leave you there on the ground unconscious. I knew of a cabin in the area and decided I'd bring you here."

Molly could sense Trent's apprehension and quickly inserted with her hand on his shoulder, "And we are very grateful to you, sir, for saving our lives. Aren't we?" She pressed Trent with a look.

Trent nodded, his lips still clasped shut as he stood to extend his hand for a handshake with the middle-aged man.

The stranger gladly accepted the handshake, clasping his free hand over it for emphasis before he let go and gestured with his thumb towards the door. "I'm going to step out for a minute to get some fresh air. You two make yourselves at home. There's some canned goods in the pantry and some meat in that little fridge if you care to cook…."

"Wait a minute," Trent stopped him mid-sentence. "Why do we have to stay?"

The man looked at Trent as if the answer was staring him in the face. "Well, don't you want to rest up some? It's a long walk to the main road from here. I'd recommend a decent meal and another nap before I made that trip myself." With that he was gone out the door, his comments laced in smiles as he went.

Trent turned back to Molly who had already read Trent's face quite clearly.

"You don't trust him do you?"

Trent sighed. "It just doesn't add up, Molly. A train wrecks in the middle of nowhere, one man makes it out without even a scratch, saves our lives, drags us out in the middle of nowhere to supposedly help us, and he refuses to call for help."

"He didn't care to explain the guards either," Molly added with a click of her tongue.

Trent shook his head. "I'm sure Carlos and Kath will start missing us soon."

"But if we are free to roam…"

"I highly doubt that we are free to do much of anything right now. And I can't wait to find out why."

* * *

Pastor Roscoe's sermon seemed to sting a little bit as Carlos and Katheryn sat in a booth in the corner of Uppercuts together during lunch later that day, musing over both it and the absence of their two best friends while contemplating the plates of food in front of them. Neither of them were quite sure what to say when Tommy had asked if they had heard from Trent. Even Roscoe's cordial questions were met with their share of doubt when asked why Trent and Molly were not there. It seemed rather ridiculous to shrug the questions off. But they were just as concerned for them if not more. It wasn't like Trent or Molly to leave them in the dark like this unless something had come up.

"Carlos, I'm really beginning to worry. They should've called by now."

"Yeah," Carlos sighed. "I know."

"Have you tried calling Trent anymore?"

Carlos shook his head. "No." At that, he drew out his own cell phone and quickly hit the redial button, putting the device to his ear swiftly.

Katheryn could already hear the dial tone before Carlos said a word, knowing distinctively that Trent had not picked it up. But Carlos told her the obvious anyway, tucking his phone back inside his jacket to recommence pushing his food around on his plate with his fork.

Katheryn noticed an emergency news alert flash on the TV nearby and quickly motioned for Butch to turn the volume up. As he did so, Katheryn's entire world seemed to slip into slow motion.

"Early last evening around midnight, it was discovered that the Texas Scenic Railway experienced unexplained mechanical difficulties which caused this dining car to detach from the rest of the train. According to the authorities' preliminary reports, it is believed that the car then derailed, ending up at the bottom of this valley before flames overtook the vehicle. Crews are working hard to recover the bodies as there is high doubts that anyone survived this fatal catastrophe. We will have more on this story as it becomes available. This is Kimberly Hamilton, reporting for WTYZ news."

"It couldn't be," Katheryn shook her head, realizing the inevitable. "She said it was the dining car. Perhaps they were already in their rooms when it happened."

Carlos was battling his own high dose of doubt as he turned to see the silent fear in Katheryn's eyes. He quickly took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure they're alright. That's why we haven't heard from them. The authorities probably detained the passengers in the nearest town for statements just to rule out any foul play."

"You're right," Kath nodded firmly. "That's exactly what happened." But her eyes told a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

 **UNDER PRESSURE**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Halfway through the sunset and a pot of coffee later, Carlos took a deep breath and pushed himself up and off of the sofa in the loft of Thunder Investigations. Katheryn watched him as he paced in front of her, sipping the last remnants inside the mug he held before he turned to Kath and sighed. They read each other's expressions well. They were more than just a little concerned for their two best friends now. In fact, they were just about certain that something had happened to them that was far from alright.

Carlos turned away and walked over to the railing, restlessly setting both hands on it and leaning onto the steel bars. Katheryn stood and joined him, setting one hand near his left hand on the railing while she turned and put her arm around him. They had just exchanged smiles, their eyes meeting, before they heard the door open suddenly. It startled them both, a stunned expression falling over both of their faces as they turned abruptly to see Butch in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry for busting in on the two of you like this." He hid a smile, lowered his head to clear his throat nervously, and then continued. "I just thought you two might like to check out the news broadcast downstairs. It's should be on in five. Maybe they have more information that would help you both out."

"Thanks, Butch," Carlos grinned and cast a glance over at Katheryn. "But I was just about to recommend calling the department. I'm sure with the few connections I have we could get some better answers than what the media is offering us."

"That's a great idea," Kath chimed in. She then smiled mischievously, throwing her head back. "Are you going to call your good friend Ryan?"

Carlos scoffed. "No. I said connections, Kath. That usually refers to people you are on at least somewhat friendly terms with. Or at least can speak with in a civilized manner." He gave Kath a glare as she suppressed an oncoming chuckle but then surrendered as she saw his eyes on her.

"Well, I'll see you two later," Butch waved and shut the door behind him.

Silently, Katheryn stared at the closing door and wondered if she would even get any sleep that night. She had hoped this was all a bad dream and Trent and Molly would stride through that door together at any second. But that had not happened. So many scenarios ran through her mind. Most of which indicated that Trent and Molly were still alive and simply couldn't make contact with them. With each thought she would remind herself that they had to be alive. Even so, she could still hear that gut-wrenching news report echo in her mind saying that there had been no survivors.

After Carlos made a quick call to one of his old friends in the department, they both walked out into the night and down the steel-framed steps to their separate vehicles to say their goodbyes. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye. But they both agreed to be on high alert and call the other in the middle of the night if something came up. Meanwhile, they'd be no good to anyone without the rest their bodies were craving. So with that in mind, Carlos placed a brief kiss on Kath's lips, and they both left Uppercuts for their apartments and hopefully a bit of rest.

* * *

"Oh, for the love of God!" Ziva David shouted just seconds before she felt a hand on her back causing her to raise herself up and slam her head on the underside of her desk in NCIS headquarters. She crawled backwards on her hands and knees, slowing turning around as she climbed to her feet to see Tony grinning from ear to ear. She stared at him headlong, her eyes piercing his soul and her arms crossed firmly until he extended his arm to hand her a cup of coffee. She chuckled dryly and snagged the coffee, spinning around to take her seat. "I gather you've done something wrong, Agent Dinozzo." Ziva sipped her coffee and set it down to focus her attention on the computer screen as she typed away on her latest report.

Tony scoffed and took his seat at his own desk. "No! Of course not. What makes you say that?"

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's that chess hat grin of yours or the way you handed me the coffee. Either way, someone sabotaged this office this morning and I am going to find out who. And just because I'm new around here doesn't mean I'm not in tune with your antics, Tony."

"It's _Cheshire_ cat grin," Tony corrected as he suppressed a snort-filled laugh. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ziva only laughed as she continued to type. "I will find out," she whispered under her breath while Tony creased his eyebrows from the confusion. For once he knew he wasn't to blame. At least he didn't think he was to blame.

"Have any of you seen my cell phone?" McGee inquired inquisitively as he sauntered into their work area, looking under every available stack of papers along the way.

Tony slapped his hand down over his stack of papers as Tim approached and made eye contact with him to convey a broadening grin. "I didn't do it, probie. So move right along."

Ziva laughed again.

"What?" McGee spun around towards her.

"Oh," she chuckled. "He's just feeling guilty."

"About what?" He darted his eyes back to Tony.

"About something I didn't do!" Tony insisted with a raised voice. "What does it take to get some respect around here and not get blamed for everything bad that happens?"

"I don't know," Gibbs quipped quietly as he strode through the middle of the conversation on his way to his desk. "But you'll get to have a long talk with yourself about it on your way to Texas."

"Wait. What?!" Tony blurted out. "Texas?" He laughed heartily, trailing Gibbs from behind to his desk. "I don't do Texas, boss. I don't do rodeos and cow manure and country music."

Ziva tried to ignore Tony's breakdown as she walked alongside him, her arms crossed at her chest. "Gibbs, why exactly are we needed in Texas anyways? Don't they have their own NCIS down there?"

Gibbs made himself comfortable at his desk and handed Ziva a file as she walked over to him. "NCIS in Corpus Christi has requested our help in an ongoing investigation of several sailors with questionable rap sheets. They've recently had a series of crimes taking place in several cities across Texas that seem to point to the same suspect each time. But they haven't been able to track the guy down."

"So they called on the experts?" Tony grinned from behind Ziva, clearly hearing that he was exactly the man for this vitally important job.

Gibbs rolled his eyes to himself. "Something like that. Your flight leaves in two hours. I suggest you get home and pack a bag if you don't want to miss your chance at showing off."

"Right away boss." Tony saluted and scurried away before he had a chance to hear Gibbs' next crucial words.

With a deep squint, Ziva seemed to read his pressed expression. "So who exactly is going with him?"

A sly grin slipped onto Gibbs' face as he looked Ziva square in the eyes and whispered, " _You_ are, Officer David."

* * *

Wisps of sunlight danced on the carpet, sounds of a waking downtown Dallas rising in the distance while Katheryn busied herself in her bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her rather simple hairstyle. Considering she wasn't exactly sure what this day would bring, she decided a plain ponytail would suffice and spritzed a small shower of hairspray on top of her head to calm a few wild strands before heading out. She grabbed her cross-body purse on her way out of her bedroom and nearly left had she not suddenly remembered what Carlos had suggested the night before. The idea of it still bothered her some. But she knew it had to be done.

Crossing to her nightstand, Kath reached for the third picture frame in a series of three that made up the cozy little area. One was of herself and her parents from last year before she moved to Dallas. Another was of herself and Carlos, taken just before they went undercover as a married couple among many others in order to make their setup home look more accurate. Walker had been kind enough to let her take one home as a souvenir. Even he detected their undercover roles weren't all that hard to fake. The final photo on her nightstand was of herself, Carlos, Trent, and Molly. Mrs. Malloy had snapped the picture at Tandy's last birthday party and promised them each a copy. Kath smiled as she held the frame in hand, studying each one of their faces. They were laughing and having a good time. If she remembered correctly, one of them had said something that made the rest of them laugh, making the moment Katie captured the scene even more memorable. Realizing how hard she was gripping the photo frame, Katheryn willed away her moment of tearful reverie and took the back cover off of the frame to remove the actual photo. This way, she had a photo of Trent and Molly in hand to show authorities or anyone either of them thought might have seen them in the past twenty-four hours. Katheryn had been around the Rangers and law enforcement long enough to know how these missing persons cases usually faired. None of them seemed to ever turn out with good results after two days had passed. Still, every situation was different. And Trent and Molly were no ordinary people. They were her family. And she knew they had to be alive.

With a deep breath, Katheryn shoved the photo in her cross-body before starting for her door again. And again she was stopped. This time, the telephone rang. She let out a raspy sigh, aggravated that anyone would dare interrupt her pressed schedule but quickly chided herself at the sound of Carlos' voice. "Oh, what's up?" she cleared her throat and listened in closely.

"My old friend from the department just got back with me."

"And? What did he have to say?"

"Well, like I figured he couldn't go into details of course. But he did say the news report was right. Only one train car derailed. The dining car. He also said that four bodies were recovered."

Katheryn felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and tried not to let herself think the worst. "Do they know…?" Her words faltered.

"No," Carlos assured. "Or at least he wasn't able to tell me. They won't know anything until after the autopsies are done and next of kin are informed. You know, I think we should pay a visit to the train station where they left out at. See if we can't find some sort of passenger list."

"Good idea. Although any four passengers from the entire train could have been on the dining car at that time."

"Yeah, I know," Carlos confessed, realizing his idea was a rather long shot. "Still, maybe we'll learn something."

"You're right," Kath replied with renewed confidence in his idea. "Should I meet you at Butch's?"

"No, I'll pick you up at your place."

"Are you sure? I was just about to leave anyway."

"Yeah. It's all good. I mean I'm sitting here right outside your apartment."

Katheryn hurried to the bedroom window, the phone cord becoming taught as she stretched to see Carlos' brand new Durango sitting there just like he said. Her twisted smile faded into a chuckle. "Okay. Well, I'll be right down then."

* * *

Special Agent Tony Dinozzo snapped his overhead bin shut, the clicking of the bin chiming in with the seemingly hundreds of other closing bins surrounding him before he gave his ticket another glance over. He had the window seat. He shrugged off the notion as he scooted passed the two other empty seats on the row and settled into his assigned seat. He then wiggled out of his jacket and set it in the empty seat next to him. He would gladly move it if someone else arrived, he concluded, showering the already sunbathed window with his smiles as he watched the plane next to them arrive and begin unloading passengers.

Despite his efforts to tune out the world, the captain had soon made his greeting know and all passengers began to settle down and in their seats for departure. He had just returned to gazing out of his little window when a familiar voice stole his attention.

"I'm sorry, Agent Dinozzo. Did I scare you?"

Tony shook it off with a laugh, scanning Ziva up and down. "No. Not at all. Just enjoying the view." He cleared his throat. "I didn't know you'd be joining me, Officer David."

Ziva chuckled. "Well, if you'd have stayed for three more seconds, Gibbs would have filled you in on that little detail." She eyed Tony's jacket strewn over the two empty seats and then eyed him again. "I do believe our seats are next to each other. Are they not?"

"Yeah. Of course." Tony couldn't wipe that grin of shame off his face as he quickly removed the item and tossed on the floor in front of him, turning up a wink at Ziva. "It's all yours."

"Thank you," Ziva replied evenly and then slipped her luggage into the overhead bin above them, giving it a firm, aggressive push next to Tony's. She then took her seat next to Tony and handed him a file while looking straight ahead. "Our suspects."

Tony took the file daintily. "This isn't a trick is it? Some booby trap revenge about this morning?!"

Ziva stifled a laugh. "So you _are_ guilty." She cleared her throat. "No. No revenge. Gibbs gave me those before I left."

"So, why exactly are you late getting on the plane?" Tony changed subjects, his brow raised and lips pursed into a growing grin as he waited eagerly for Ziva's reply. "I mean, you are known for your punctuality."

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." Tony deadpanned, drawing Ziva's ever-scrutinizing gaze. "Why were you so early? I thought you hated Texas. And what's with all that smiling?"

"I want to make a good impression on those people down there," Tony explained in minute detail. "You see, they could learn a few things from…"

"…from a guy who knows it all."

"Hardly!" Tony defended, his voice raised and drawing others' attention. He cleared his throat, smiled to the strangers nervously, and returned a quiet tone to Ziva. "I just think I can be a good influence."

Ziva couldn't hold in her laugh this time and covered her mouth to minimize the embarrassing sound that forced its way out.

Tony glared. "Go ahead. Laugh. But you'll see."

"Yeah," Ziva took a deep breath. "We shall surely see."


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

 **UNDER PRESSURE**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

It took about half an hour to make the drive from Kath's apartment to the train station that housed the scenic dinner train attraction. As Carlos parked his Durango just outside the door, they both quickly noticed how vacant the area was. Just a few cars dotted the parking lot and no train was waiting on the tracks just behind the depot.

"I guess not many folks go on dinner train trips during the week," Katheryn shrugged as she got out of the SUV almost in unison with Carlos after he shut off the engine and joined her in walking up the sidewalk towards the depot.

As they approached the depot, Carlos gave Kath a confused look, both of them mutually noticing that the door was wide open, being propped up by a commercial mop bucket. Dismissing the oddity, they both proceeded inside, Carlos allowing Katheryn to go inside ahead of him. After several moments of searching for human life in the vacant lobby, Carlos finally noticed a janitor in one of the offices and waved Katheryn over from the other side of the long hall. Kath hurried her step, flashing across the hall at a soft jog to join Carlos before they both ambled inside.

"Sir?" Carlos spoke first, attempting to garner the busy man's attention.

A middle-aged man turned from his task, a scouring look of disgust sweeping over his face as he quickly took to scrutinizing the two younger people in front of him. Relaxing from a squint, he turned back around and seemed to be ignoring them as he began pushing the mop back and forth once again. "What do you two want with me?" he asked flatly.

Despite the rather chilly welcome, Kath stepped forward and offered a smile. "My name is Katheryn Beaumont. This is Carlos Sandoval. We're private investigators. We were hoping we could speak to someone in charge here. Even a clerk perhaps. We'd like to see a passenger manifest for the train that left here Saturday night."

The older gentleman scoffed. "I should have known that was what you were going to ask for."

"What do you mean, sir?" Carlos questioned with a furrowed brow.

"A lad came in here Friday wanting the same thing. And I told him what I'm going to tell you. I can't do that. But the punk didn't listen and made me get the manifest anyways. He was rather rude." He paused to look at Kath and Carlos again. "You two seem alright. Well-mannered. Good intentions even. What business is it of yours anyway?"

Katheryn looked at Carlos to make sure it was okay to reveal anything further to the eccentric fellow. At his nod, she continued. "Two good friends of ours was on that train that derailed Saturday night. At least we think so. That's why we want to see the passenger list. We thought maybe it would confirm or deny our—our fears."

"I see," the man replied, slow and deliberately, clearly thinking through the proposal carefully and not in a hurry. He sighed and started up again with his mopping. "If it was left up to me, I'd let you see the manifest. But I can't. Besides, that squirt took the only one I had access to. The other one belonged to the train conductor."

Carlos nodded. "And he gave his to the cops as evidence."

"You got that right, sonny." It was the first time the man had smiled as he looked Carlos over carefully. "A cop. Am I right?"

Carlos nodded once again, a smile twisting at his mouth. "Yes. Ex-cop actually. Seven years on the Dallas force."

"You look like it," the gentleman quipped. "I always wanted to join the force. Didn't suit me though."

Unsure whether or not that was a compliment, Carlos slipped a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled Uppercuts' number on it before handing it to the man. "If you think of anything else you might like to share, just call that number and ask for me or Katheryn here."

The older man squinted hard to read the number and gave Carlos a nod. "I'll do that."

As Carlos and Katheryn sauntered out of the depot, Katheryn held back a chuckle. "We should really get some phones installed in the office."

"Kath," Carlos sighed. "We aren't that cash rich yet, you know."

"Oh, I know. Still, it would free you up to get a few business cards printed."

Carlos rounded the SUV to the driver's side looking over the hood at Katheryn. "I'll make a deal with you."

"Name it."

"When we get back to Uppercuts, you stay there."

"Why?!"

"I've got my reasons," Carlos insisted with a raise of a brow. But Katheryn glared at him, resulting in a sigh from him as he glanced away briefly. "I need to check on a few things."

"I can't come with you?!"

Carlos shook his head. "No. Not this time."

One could tell simply by the color rising in Kath's cheeks that she was not pleased, and her narrowed eyes proved she was waiting quite impatiently for Carlos to explain himself further.

"Look," Carlos surrendered. "I need to go by the department and talk to some folks. Meanwhile, I need you at Uppercuts in case someone calls with information."

Kath nodded, realizing Carlos was right. "Still," she sighed as she piled into the SUV after Carlos, shutting her door firmly. "You could have said that in the first place."

A grin twisted at Carlos' mouth, his eyes finding Kath's. "You think I didn't want your company?" Kath managed to nod, turning away briefly for shame of having even let that thought enter her mind. As she turned back to look at him, Carlos quickly dismissed her doubts, leaning across to her side of the vehicle to spontaneously press his lips to hers.

As soon as he noticed the janitor they had spoken to watching them from across the parking lot at his waiting car, Carlos gently broke away from the passionate moment with his hand resting on Kath's face, clearing his throat nervously as he nodded forward to indicate to Katheryn why he had stopped so soon. They both couldn't help but laugh it off before Carlos put the Durango in reverse, their path quickly taking them back home.

* * *

As soon as their plane landed at DFW airport, Ziva and Tony hoisted their bags in hand and wove their ways through the crowds in the airport determined to get to baggage claim before they had to be at the curb in fifteen minutes for their ride. According to the last minute information Gibbs had told Ziva after Tony's swift departure from the bullpen, an agent from the Corpus Christi branch of NCIS would be picking them up at the airport and taking them to a private hangar where they would board a private plane that would take them the rest of the way. Gibbs had stated his staunch questioning of this idea according to Ziva. He had insisted that a flight directly from Washington with a connection in the middle somewhere sounded far more suitable and quicker. Not to mention the extra pennies liable to be required from taxpayers' pockets…or at least _their_ pockets. Even so, Ziva suspected Gibbs didn't think much of that particular NCIS office or the agents therein. But he gave in. He knew his best agents were on the job and would get the job done. That is…if nature didn't have her way first.

"I'm so sorry about this," the Corpus Christi agent hung his head low in shame, staring out of the window of the private jet while wringing his hands nervously.

From across the narrow aisle, Ziva couldn't help but notice the nervous tension emanating from the agent and opened her mouth to speak a note of sarcasm. But holding herself in check, she turned instead to Tony beside her and whispered, "How does an agent like that survive on the field?" Tony shrugged. "I mean, if a storm like this makes him nervous, how can he fire a weapon correctly or apprehend some deranged maniac without breaking down into sobs?"

"Beats me," Tony replied, also taking a look out of the window. With a glance at his watch, he estimated they had entered the storm nearly five minutes ago. Turbulence was hell, and the lightning wasn't that much more comforting in regards to their safety.

A short time later, the co-pilot came over the intercom to announce they'd be making an emergency landing back at DFW airport just as soon as they could since, ironically, it was closer. According to the weather reports, the storm ahead of them was even worse than this. They couldn't take any chances and were forced to turn around.

Ziva could only imagine with a hint of humor in mind what Gibbs would say as she threw her head back against the seat and laughed the matter away. "Just my luck."

Tony smiled. "What do you mean?"

"It seems like every time you and I are together, something like this happens," Ziva's voice rose as she gestured rather intently in the air on the word _this_. "Besides, I was rather looking forward to having some time off coming to me as soon as we got back home. After this incident, I'm liable to be out here for weeks."

Tony scoffed. "Time off? You can't be serious. When was the last time any one of us had some time off?! Kindergarten?"

"Very funny, Tony." Ziva's broadening frown seeped with sarcasm. Another bump of turbulence caused the plane to jolt. Impulsively, Ziva took a hold of her seat's arm. Tony noticed the fear-based reaction, giving her a look and causing her to jerk her hand back to herself. She cleared her throat and looked straight ahead with some sort of false version of confidence in her eyes. "Best buckle up. Could be a bumpy landing."

* * *

Katheryn had not taken but one last look out of the panoramic view of Thunder Investigations, sauntering back towards the loft stairs when a loud clap of thunder startled her, the rains ensuing from the cloudy atmosphere without holding back. She spun around on her heel, partially ashamed of having let the weather bother her so much. It was unlike her. But she shrugged it off, knowing very well how on edge she currently was.

Besides being ready for any phone call that came through, Katheryn wasn't very comforted by the news report she had heard when she had first arrived downstairs at Butch's. The scene of the accident had been cleared, and each body had been accounted for. The names had also been released. None of them were Trent or Molly. Although overwhelmed with relief, Kath wouldn't let herself enjoy the sentiment for long. If Trent and Molly were okay, they would have contacted her or Carlos by now. But they hadn't. And this still made Katheryn very uneasy. She wished Carlos would call or arrive at the doorstep at any moment to let her get this off her chest.

With restlessness wearing thin into aggravation, Kath sighed sharply and started for the stairs down to the bar. She nearly collided with Butch at the foot of the steps and began muttering apology after apology until Butch took her by the shoulder to stop her. She took a deep breath before letting Butch walk with her to the other side of the bar where she took a seat.

Butch claimed the barstool next to her and asked Sandy to bring her a cup of coffee. He then turned to see Kath running a hand through a hair, her elbows propped on the counter and her head buried in her hands. "Kath, Trent and Molly are alive as far as we know. Why the long face?"

"We don't know that for sure, Butch." Katheryn took a deep breath before she turned to look at Butch. "And frankly I can't believe Carlos wanted me to stay here when he's out there finding things out without me."

Sandy planted the cup of coffee on the counter and Butch pushed it to Katheryn. He gave the counter a friendly tap. "Drink up." Kath took a few reluctant sips. It seemed to do the trick so far. "Hey, Carlos must have had his reasons."

"I know," Kath admitted as she toyed with the handle of the mug. "He told me as much. I just can't stand hanging around here doing nothing. It's driving me nuts."

Butch chuckled. "You remind me of Trent. He'd say the same thing." At Katheryn's frown, Butch wasn't sure he had selected the right combination of words for that particular moment and wished he could have taken them back. Instead, he squeezed her shoulder, drawing her gaze. "Kath, we'll find them. And you know, there may be something you can do to take your mind off this…that is if you don't mind this rain."

"Oh?" Katheryn asked, her interest piqued.

"A good friend of mine down at the restaurant a few blocks over promised me he'd let me have some of his supplies to fulfill a promise we made with each other."

"Payment for a service rendered?" Kath winked understandingly.

"Yep." Butch nodded. "I'm shorthanded here as you can see. And it would keep you occupied for half an hour. What do you say?"

Kath grinned and opened her mouth to agree but then frowned. "What about the phone calls?"

"I'll keep an ear close to the phone for you. And I'll explain to Carlos if he asks. Besides, I don't think he'd mind at all."

"Okay then!" Katheryn clapped and snagged one last sip of coffee as she stood and turned towards the door, flashing a grin behind her as she waved a quick goodbye and pushed out into the rains.

* * *

Needless to say, the landing for the group of weather-worn NCIS agents was a tiring one. Tony was sure at least two times that they were going to skid right off the runway and into some gas tanker truck and light up into an explosion. Despite Ziva's constant failure in controlling her laughter, she was just as afraid as he was. But it would be a very cold day in hell before she ever admitted it to anyone...especially Agent Dinozzo.

As soon as the plane landed safely at the airport and was guided to the private hangar to wait out the storm, Tony and Ziva began their restless wait in an office to the side of the building. It wasn't very inviting in comparison with the vast airport it was nearly adjacent to. Ziva spotted the coffee maker in the corner and was about to pour herself a cup when an oil-smeared mechanic beat her to it. She stifled a scowl and joined Tony who was sitting by the magazine rack, flipping through some titles with a grin on his face.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked, curiously peering over him from the seat next to him.

"No." Tony tossed a title back and proceeded to relax in his chair with his hands cupped behind his head and leaning against the wall. "Unless you like housekeeping magazines. Not a hotrod title or pretty lady in the bunch. You'd think with all these mechanics running around there would be something interesting to read."

Ziva tried to ignore Tony's underlying message and tried getting a glimpse of their plane through the rain-smitten window. "How long do you think this storm will last?"

Tony shrugged just as a flash of lightening and accompanying thunder ensued not two seconds apart from each other. "Judging by that little light show, I'd say the storm is far from over."

Ziva crossed her arms against her chest and heaved a sigh, blowing a wayward lock of hair out of her face. Inspiration suddenly struck her, her eyes lighting up as she shifted in her seat. "I've never been to Dallas. What do you say we call a cab and see some sights while we wait?"

It was very unlike Ziva to be so lively, Tony mused as he turned to face her with a smile teasing his lips. "Whatever you say."

Ziva slapped him on the arm. "I'm only trying to be helpful despite our circumstances."

"Well, then…" Tony stood resolutely and crossed to the vacant desk and pawed at the phonebook, drawing it to himself. He flipped open the giant book in hand and pointed to the first bar advertisement he came to. With a grin suddenly flashing across his features he exclaimed, "Uppercuts! Let's go try it out." He slammed the book shut, tossed it on the desk, and sauntered towards the door. Realizing Ziva wasn't following him, he paused and turned. "Are you coming, Agent David?"

Ziva shrugged and stood to amble forward, unconvinced that this was a good idea. "We should be sober while we are on this case."

"And sober we shall be," Tony assured her with a convincing, gentle tone and sly grin serving as its sidekick companion.

Tony then opened the door for his female companion, waving Ziva forward in a chivalrous manner out of the entrance. His smile gently faded as he came face to face with Ziva's scowling features but he remained emotionless and unmoved by her moment of disdain. Thanks to nearby help, a taxi arrived from the airport in little time at all and the pair were whisked away on their little adventurous escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

 **UNDER PRESSURE**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Katheryn couldn't quite figure out why she began feeling very uneasy as she drove across downtown Dallas to complete Butch's errand for him. The feeling settled right in the pit of her stomach and stayed there, reeling as if it was never going to go away. Kath wanted to pull over and wait this thing out. Perhaps pray. But she couldn't. Not on the busy streets as they were. So she tried her best to ignore the pressing feeling and continued driving. Thankfully, she was armed. Usually she tried to maintain a balance when it came to the times she would carry a firearm. She would never carry one while at the center as a general rule since so many children came through the place. And there really was no need to have one if she wasn't on a case with Trent or Carlos. But ever since Trent and Molly went missing, she felt the need to be ready to defend herself or her close friends if the situation arose. Still she hoped she wouldn't have to resort to using it. For right now it was only a precaution.

Making the sharp left turn into the parking lot that served several restaurants on that same street, Katheryn found a close parking space and reached for her umbrella. The rains continued to be relentless and wasn't showing any signs of slacking up any time soon. And if Kath was completely honest with herself, the darkened skies didn't comfort her in the least. Arriving safely at the restaurant's entrance, Katheryn closed her umbrella and set in on the ground by the door before she eased inside, shaking away the coolness that seized her body.

At the sound of the doorbell, a hostess arrived at the front and smiled broadly. "Hello, there. Party of one?"

Katheryn chuckled. "Oh, I'm not here to eat. I'm here to see the owner. Butch McMann from Uppercuts across town sent me to pick up some supplies."

"I see. Give me just a moment," the hostess replied cordially and scurried towards the back office. She returned moments later with a large box in her arms and immediately sought to hand it to Katheryn. "Here you go. Do you need help getting it to your car?"

Katheryn shook her head, grunting beneath her breath as she shifted the box in her arms to look over it at the hostess. "No. I'll be okay. Thank you."

"No problem. You have a great day!"

"Same to you." Katheryn managed a smile and hoped it would suffice in place of a cordial wave of her hand. Because that was not happening at all.

Kath used her back to open the door on her way out being careful it did not slam behind her as she stepped away from it. Noticing her umbrella still on the ground, she growled beneath her breath and was suddenly unsure how she was going to make it back to her Stingray in this pouring rain. She could tell the rain was tapering off but not nearly enough. To gather her thoughts, she set the box down on the ground gently and was about to answer her ringing cell phone when two consecutive gunshots suddenly rang out nearby. Katheryn pulled her weapon without hesitation, aiming it in several directions before settling on the direction from where she heard screams coming from. With her pistol still outstretched, Katheryn moved forward at a fast and steady pace, abandoning her umbrella and Butch's supplies in route for the next alley. She prepared herself mentally as she rounded the corner, ready to fire if need be. Thankfully, the rains were just about gone. But she quickly realized her firearm skills were not needed. There on the ground was the body of an unknown assailant with a male and a female crowded around him ahead of a small gathered crowd. They too had their weapons drawn, and Katheryn recognized them to be a certain police issue although she couldn't identify what kind from the distance that separated them.

The gentleman was the first to see Katheryn with her weapon aimed towards them and nearly returned the aim had Kath not begun to holster hers. "You a cop?"

Kath shook her head, the adrenaline still rushing between breaths. "PI. I heard the shots from a nearby restaurant. Y'all are law enforcement?"

Ziva David flashed her badge. "NCIS."

"NCIS," Kath smiled. "What are you folks doing so far away from home? You're from the Corpus Christi office I presume?"

"Washington actually," Tony Dinozzo corrected and reached for his cell phone. "I'll call it in."

"What happened?" Katheryn question further, joining the woman on the other side of the body.

"We were headed to a bar to wait out the storm when this man came running out of a bank and shooting at anything that moved. So we took it upon ourselves to chase him down. You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. If you don't mind, I am close with a few people in law enforcement. I can get them to come too."

"Well," Ziva flashed a grin and arched a brow. "You Texans are full of surprises."

Katheryn shrugged it off. "Well, I'm not a born Texan. They adopted me." The women shared a laugh. It seemed awkward to be sharing a jovial moment with a complete stranger over a dead body. But Katheryn had become accustomed to worse it seemed in recent months.

Finally getting a moment to herself, Katheryn ambled down the alley and dialed for Carlos who didn't answer his phone. She continued to get no answer when she called Ranger Headquarters. Aggravated, she dialed for Alex who informed her that Walker and Trivette were out of town with Gage and Sydney on a case. But Alex assured her she would let Bobby or one of the other Rangers know just as soon as she could.

Meanwhile, Katheryn returned to the body and the two mystery NCIS agents and cocked her head into a lop-sided grin. "I don't believe I caught your names."

"Ziva David."

"You're from Israel," Kath noted, her voice laced in pleasantry.

"Does that bother you?"

"No! Not at all. In fact I admire that. I'm a Christian myself." Something inside Katheryn was causing her to regret everything about what she just said. Of all the lame things she could have said, that was definitely not the right thing.

Agent David didn't seem to mind though, and silently redirected her attention back to the body on the ground. "Does he look familiar to you by any chance?"

Katheryn shook her head. "Nope. Sorry. Can't say that he does. But from the looks of his attire, I'd say he's not alone."

Ziva was confused. "Why do you say that?"

Katheryn pointed to the emblem on his chest. "He's a freedom fighter of some sort. Walker's been trying to take down that organization for months now. And Trent and I investigated some of their wrongdoings just last week. But nothing has come of anything yet. Maybe he'll be able to shed some light on that."

Ziva cracked a grin. "Who is this Walker and Trent that you speak of?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Katheryn chuckled. "Walker. He's a Texas Ranger. One of the best. And Trent is a PI too. He taught me everything I know." Those words caught in Kath's throat causing her to stop talking suddenly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and willed herself not to cry.

"Is everything okay, miss?" Ziva questioned, trying her best to maintain a safe distance.

"I'm fine." Katheryn cleared her throat. "It's just that Trent and my best friend Molly went out of town on Saturday and we haven't heard from them since. We're worried that they…that they can't get a hold of us for some reason. But we are trying to stay positive about things."

Two vehicles suddenly trailed into the alley. One was a police unit and the other a non-descript sedan. As soon as Katheryn saw the man emerge from the vehicle, she wrinkled her nose. It was Detective Ryan. But her quip was soon erased when she saw Carlos's Durango following close behind. She quickly ran to meet him as he got out of the vehicle, the twosome embracing each other tightly.

"Kath!" Carlos breathed into her ear as they held each other close. He drew away to speak to her face to face. "I heard about the shooting at the department right after I called Butch to speak to you. He said you were near here. I was so scared something had happened to you."

"I'm alright," Kath reassured, pressing her lips to his briefly to confirm that she was indeed alive and well.

To the side, both Ziva and Tony looked at each other knowingly, connecting the dots silently as to the whereabouts of this relationship between these two strangers. Tony's elusive smile seemed to communicate how he wished Ziva was as outright as that girl was with her boyfriend or whomever he was. Still, Ziva couldn't help but be happy for the couple. After all, discovering that your significant other did not die in a shooting is something to be beyond elated about.

* * *

Molly could hear the soft whisper of the wind through the trees outside as she sat across from Trent at the dilapidated wooden table that served as some sort of dining room inside the shack they had been kept in all this time. A deafening silence filled the room where the sunlight had long been flushed out. Although they knew it was only the afternoon, the darkness in the room told them otherwise. Or rather they knew a storm was coming. A rather fierce one by the looks of the skies.

Neither one of them trusted the food supply. This situation was mysterious enough as it was. But together they had managed to find enough edible food in the place for a meager sandwich or two. It was far from the Ritz but would suffice, Trent thought as he ate his last bite and should his half-broken plate away across the table with one firm shove. Molly too finish hers and stacked her chipped plate on top of Trent's before they both sat in silence, the winds kicking up outside a bit harder than they had before. In the distance they could hear some of the armed men calling orders to each other, some yelling out that they would have to run for cover until the storm passed. It was liable to be a big one.

As Molly looked towards Trent, all she could see was anger. Not a rage. Just a well-maintained anger towards the situation at hand. She could tell he was at his breaking point by the way his lips were fastened together and his eyes narrowed. He had his hands clasped together and hovering in front of his face with his elbows propped on the table. She knew for her own sake he didn't let much of the emotion show. But most of it was hard to hide. And he had every right to feel the way he did.

Without saying a word, Molly put her hand on Trent's pair of folded hands and tightened her grip. She waited until he looked at her to speak. "I trust you. You know that don't you?"

Trent managed a nod, slowly easing his hands around Molly's one hand. "I'm sorry we had to come out here."

"It's not your fault, Trent," Molly was quick to assure and suddenly realized how much Katheryn must be feeling guilty right now. "We'll get out of this. I know it. If I know Kath, she's probably driving Carlos nuts right now trying to find us."

Trent almost laughed but held it back. "Yeah. And Carlos is probably having to deal with the department. And that would mean…"

"…Ryan," they both replied together at the same time, triggering a hearty pair of gentle laughs.

No longer had their laugh dissipated then the door to the shack opened, revealing their apparent savior. Their laughter was gone in an instant. Trent's eyes narrowed against the man as he approached. Molly swallowed hard, trying her best to maintain the strength she knew she had deep within her.

"Hello, there," the man beamed. "I suppose I owe you both an explanation."

"That you do," Trent replied through gritted teeth, still holding Molly's hand.

"Well," the man took a deep breath before taking the third chair at the table. Behind him, the wall began creaking to the rhythms of the storm. A shutter or two was already flapping against the walls in the wind, and droplets of rain were threatening to fall. "My name is Jacob Worthington. But you can call me Jake." He laughed, but his guest were not impressed as he turned to pace the room. "Well, anyways. I am a very rich man. Or rather, I _was_ a very rich man. You see, I used to serve in our great military. I climbed the ranks and made a name for myself in the Army. But apparently I wasn't seen as the valuable asset that I am. About a decade ago I was dishonorably discharged after being tried for a crime I didn't commit."

With his jaw set, Trent's eyes beamed with little trust for the man before him as he inserted, "What crime did you _not_ commit exactly?"

The man smirked. "Murder."

Molly's stomach seemed to tighten into a million knots as that singular word tumbled from the man's untrustworthy lips. His eyes turned towards her as he had spoken, the impact of such a realization weighing even heavier now that he had confessed. Whether or not the man was truly innocent wasn't as clear as either Trent or Molly wished.

"You see," the man continued, his voice light and carefree. "Not just any ordinary person was killed that day. A lieutenant that everyone loved to be around was taken out in the most gruesome of ways. The lunatic shot the man, hung him, and then half-burned his body alive for the entire base to see when they woke up the next morning. They found my fingerprints on the gas can near the body and also on the weapon."

"Ballistics isn't what it used to be," Trent countered. "They could have easily accused the wrong person without the technology we have today."

"That is very true."

Molly was surprised Trent was taking the man's side somewhat but held her tongue, waiting to see what exactly Trent was up to.

"But why are you out here in the middle of nowhere with an army and two people you've kidnapped?" Trent concluded firmly, returning to his own apprehensions with a lift of a brow.

The man snickered this time quite menacingly, ignoring the question and sending chills throughout Molly that stayed at the base of her neck. The look she gave Trent was clear. They had to leave this place before it was too late. Even if this man was supposedly innocent, he still seemed like the kind of person that would do anything to get himself off of the hook. Clearly the time he spent alone had affected him in adverse ways greatly.

Suddenly the door to the cabin swung open and the howling winds rushed inside as a young camouflage-clad man peeked inside while clinging to a semi-automatic weapon. "We're ready sir," he announced before the leader gave a nod of approval, the former young man ducking back into the oncoming storm and struggling to shut the door back in place.

"Oh!" the man snapped his fingers, quickly approaching Trent and Molly with his hand outstretched. "I almost forgot. The name's Jacob Worthington. But you can call me Jake." When the man's hand was not accepted, he slowly drew it back and retrieved something from inside his coat's inner pocket. He revealed two black cloths and instructed Trent and Molly to stand. "As much as I trust you both, we have to take a bit of a ride and I wouldn't want to chance you memorizing our location. So please turn around so that I can cover your eyes."

Molly looked at Trent without saying a word. For her eyes told him every fear she had. Trent then gave her a reassuring yet barely noticeable nod to go ahead. As she helplessly turned around to be blindfolded, she wondered if Trent would seize the opportunity to take the man down by force while he secured the blindfold around her. Yet even though Trent had considered that idea already, it was far too risky considering the number of armed men just outside the door who could open fire on them at a moment's notice if they heard the commotion. Still, they wouldn't possibly fire upon the cabin when they knew their trusted leader was inside.

Mr. Worthington flashed a grin over to Trent as he finished off the knot in Molly's blindfold and patted her on the shoulder to signal he was through. It stole Trent rudely from his train of thought and confirmed that he had lost any chance of taking the man down. At this point, Trent could not put Molly's life in any further danger. For her sake, he had to do as he was told until he found the right moment to end this charade once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

* * *

 **UNDER PRESSURE**

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

As soon as Tony, Ziva, and Katheryn had issued their statements to the responding authorities on the scene of the crime they had haphazardly stumbled upon, they were free to go. And with Walker now aware of the situation thanks to Kath and Carlos, they all were assured that they could relax and refocus their attention on the situation at hand. That is, everyone except Tony whose mind could quite contain the idea of a cowboy in a cow town like this one overseeing such a complicated case.

"I'll have you know that Cordell Walker is the best there is," Katheryn argued her case as she led the troop into Uppercuts, the lively atmosphere quickly sending her inspiration to defend her cause.

"Yeah right," Tony smirked as he shed his jacket and threw it over his shoulder with the loop still dangling at his fingertip while sauntering behind the group up to the loft area.

"Yeah! Right!" Kath raised her voice. She managed to dodge any more comments as the foursome busied themselves with settling down at the table.

Carlos motioned to Butch for drinks before he too was seated, his brows quickly arched as Kath's voice reached his ears. He knew she was upset. Moreover, he knew the other fellow wouldn't survive the night with an opinion like that. Frankly, Carlos couldn't blame her any for defending the sentiment. For a brief moment, Carlos caught Agent David's searching glance. He wondered what exactly her face was saying. Was she sizing him up or tired of her partner's explicitness? Nervously he cleared his throat and turned to Kath with a twinkle glowing from his eyes in an attempt to calm her. "Why don't you tell Agent Dinozzo about the time Walker boarded a moving semi."

"Good idea," Kath shot Carlos a sassy grin.

Dinozzo raised a hand. "Never mind. I regret bringing it up in the first place."

Satisfied, Katheryn settled into a broadly-growing grin, giving Carlos' hand a brief squeeze from underneath the table.

"So what brings you two to the Lone Star state?" Carlos began his line of questioning.

Ziva grinned. "Why does a handsome fellow like yourself have need of that information?"

"Easy there, Ziva," Dinozzo jumped in to save the dispute, quickly attempting to dim the jealousy that surfaced to the redness of his face. "The man has every right to know why we are here. You don't have to be so cynical."

"Very well." Ziva flashed Tony a grin. "We are here from NCIS in Washington to track down the whereabouts of a man who deserted the military several months ago. Are you satisfied, Mr…?"

"Sandoval," Carlos supplemented with a slightly sarcastic grin and nod. "Carlos Sandoval."

" _Detective_ Sandoval," Kath emphasized with a lift of her head being sure to make eye contact with both persons in front of her.

" _Former_ Detective," Carlos dared to insert and break the silence that settled like a tin sheet over them all. "I left about a month ago. I started a PI firm with my good friend Trent."

"Trent," Ziva noted, turning to Katheryn. "We've already heard much about him." She noticed the questioning look in Carlos' eyes and smiled. "All good things I assure you."

As the dust settled and the strangers resorted to their individual drinks, Carlos shifted his attention to Katheryn, leaning towards her somewhat eagerly to share some information with her. "I found out a few things on my errand today." Katheryn perked up, her widening eyes begging Carlos to continue. "I got the passenger manifest from my friend at the department."

"That's wonderful!" Katheryn beamed.

"Well, sort of," Carlos continued, doubt sweeping over his features.

"What do you mean?"

"Our names are the passenger list, not Trent's and Molly's."

Katheryn let out a sharp sighed as she realized what Carlos meant. When Carlos had purchased the tickets, they were in their names. Although anyone could use the tickets to board the train, the manifest still indicated Sandoval and Beaumont as the passengers on the train.

"That's not the only thing," Carlos stole Kath from her thoughts. "The news withheld a name from being said over the news."

"One of the victims?" Kath asked, fear lacing her words.

Carlos shook his head. "No. All the identified bodies were named on the news. The missing passengers are what they didn't announce. Trent, Molly, and a man that's been on our radar for months. He kept to himself so we never pursued him. But Theresa and I had a run-in with him once. He and his bandits stole a vehicle with a child inside. When we caught him he had an alibi that checked out. The vehicle belonged to supposedly a friend and he vouched for him. The only one we could book on kidnapping charges was the driver of the car himself. But we couldn't book Worthington on anything and haven't heard from him since."

"Wait a minute," Agent Dinozzo squinted from across the table and leaned in with his palms on the table. "Did you say _Worthington_?" Carlos nodded, and Tony laughed. "I suppose it's okay for us to say this now. But he's the man we're after too."

"Tony!" Ziva slapped Tony on the arm to reprimand him. But he tried to ignore her.

"You mean…this Worthington is what brought you to Texas?" Katheryn questioned, trying her best to connect all the facts. At Ziva's reluctant nod, Kath smiled. "Then you can help us find Trent and Molly. If this guy was on the train then it's pretty obvious what happened. He kidnapped Trent and Molly. Their probably holed up somewhere unable to reach help." A clap of thunder signaled in unison with a lightning strike from outside the bar. "And this storm won't be much of help to track them down if we don't get out there now."

Katheryn rose to leave but felt Carlos' hand on her arm stopping her. She settled back down and glared at him. "Carlos! We have to get out there now!"

Carlos sighed. "We don't have anywhere to start. Besides, I don't want you getting caught it that storm. It looks fierce."

"Carlos!" Butch called from below them. "Telephone."

Carlos called to Butch that he'd be there in a moment and held Katheryn's gaze. After an indiscernible moment of silence, he finally but hesitantly stood, hurrying downstairs to answer the phone. "Hello?" he answered, relaxing onto a barstool. "Yes, this is Carlos Sandoval speaking." Butch watched Carlos from the other end of the bar as he dried a few beer glasses, trying to decipher the conversation as best he was able. "Okay, thanks." Carlos hung up the phone and looked at Butch. "That was the department. They just received the personal effects from all the victims and missing persons from the wreck."

Butch took note of Carlos' downward gaze as the young PI ran a tired hand through his hair and stood to pace the short distant of the bar. "I should let Kath know so we can go get Trent and Molly's things."

Butch nodded. "Don't lose hope, Carlos. I'm sure they're okay."

"Yeah," Carlos forced a smile. "Thanks." And then he sauntered away, his steps heavy with the doubts that clouded his better judgment if not for a fleeting moment. But that is truly all it takes to steal one's hope.

* * *

Further prying into Worthington's NCIS case file uncovered what Carlos had feared most. As he stood next to Kath, surveying the file by Trent's office in Thunder Investigations, he closed the file intently and handed it back to Agent Dinozzo. "He could be anywhere in Texas by now."

Katheryn could hear the despair in Carlos' voice and wasn't sure what to say. She made eye contact with Agent David briefly and tried to smile. But the action surfaced in the form of a rather lopsided frown as she turned back to look at Carlos from across the room. Pushing herself off the window behind Trent's desk, she rounded the desk and tried slipping her hand into Carlos'. He didn't reject it but didn't except it either. Instead, he paced out of the office and downstairs to the bar.

"I—I, um, will head back to the bar too," Tony announced and trailed Carlos from behind.

Katheryn suddenly felt awkward and began fidgeting, running her finger along the edge of Trent's desk as Ziva uncrossed her arms and ambled out of the room. Kath proceeded to saunter back over to the window and cross her arms this time, watching the city continue to buzz around them.

"How long have you and he been together?"

Kath was somewhat startled by the voice and spun around to see Ziva standing in the doorway once more. Her awkward smile returned. "Um," she stammered and cleared her throat confidently. "We've known each other a little over a year. But we've been dating since January."

"He seems like a great guy," Ziva noted as she stepped inside the room. "You're a lucky woman."

"Thanks," Katheryn tried to smile. "But…as much as love him I wouldn't be the same if I lost my best friends. We all are so close." Kath paused, a lump forming in her throat. She tried to deny the tears that surfaced in her eyes and quickly wiped them free. "Trent, Carlos, and Molly mean the world to me. I know I probably sound like some crazy person. But it's true. I love them. Carlos is my second half, Trent as the brother I never had, and Molly the sister I never had. We are a family. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to any of them."

"I know." Those two words were the only reply given by Agent David and seemed to hang in the air between them.

Kath could have sworn she saw a tear in Ziva's eyes also. But she was successful in ridding them away before they had a chance to surface.

"Are you and Agent Dinozzo...?"

"No," Ziva laughed, quickly dismissing Kath's inquiry. "We are coworkers and nothing more."

Taken aback, Kath relaxed her risen eyebrows and turned back to the window. "You know I keep asking myself what Trent would do. And each time I think the same thing. He'd tell me to follow my instincts."

"And what do they tell you, Miss Beaumont?"

"They, um, they tell me that they are alive and lost. But anyone could figure that out."

Ziva crossed the room and faced the window next to Katheryn. She took a deep breath before speaking. "You seem like a very intelligent young woman. I have every reason to believe you have everything it takes to find them. And I give you my word I will do everything I can to capture the man who is responsible for this."

"Worthington?"

Ziva nodded.

"You're absolutely sure he's to blame for this?"

Again Ziva nodded without making any sort of eye contact.

"That makes sense why Carlos is so worried. I mean I thought about that too, but I guess I didn't want to believe it could be true. It must be a pretty bad situation to have made Trent helpless."

"Hey!" A tap on the doorframe caused the two startled women to turn. It was Carlos. "That was Walker on the phone. The APB I asked him to put out just paid off. They spotted Worthington several hours away from here."

Kath was elated and quickly moved to Carlos' side. "What does this mean?"

"Trivette also dug up a few of his last known addresses. Why don't we start there?"

"Works for me!" Katheryn grinned, turning to David with a spell of disappointment sweeping over her face. "I guess you and Agent Dinozzo have a plane to catch?"

"Not now we don't," Tony announced as he landed on the second floor waving a piece of paper in front of his face. "I just called McGee. He confirmed we both are looking for the same guy. So the boss said for us to go with you, Sandoval." He slapped Carlos on the back, grinning. "You two are our tour guides to Texas scum paradise."

Carlos arched a brow, turning a confused expression to Kath. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Kath shrugged. "You know how those Yankees are."

Tony flashed Kath a look of sarcasm, received a penitent smile in return, and then turned to Carlos. "So, you got enough room in your ride for two lonely NCIS agents?"

Shaking his head, Carlos started for the door across the room with Kath in tow.

"I've got a feeling he'd rather get to Worthington before we do," Katheryn whispered to Carlos.

Carlos nodded subtly. "Yeah. I think you're right. Still, they know more about him than we do. We should try to humor them as much as possible so that they'll be willing to give us any information we need."

Katheryn smiled as Carlos reached to open the door for them. "You seem just as desperate to get to him first as Agent Dinozzo does."

"Well," Carlos shrugged. "Can you blame me? It is Trent and Molly we're talking about here."

Katheryn could no longer argue with Carlos at that point. He was right. Even if it seemed sneaky at the time, these two agents were the resource they needed to find Trent and Molly. Find Worthington and they just might find their best friends.

Once all four of them had boarded Carlos' Durango and Carlos began driving through Dallas, Katheryn glanced up into the rearview mirror of the vehicle and made brief eye contact with Agent David. The latter was quick to look away, but Kath held the gaze, watching the Israeli woman probably more intently than she intended. She wanted to know more about this woman for some reason. But she had the distinct feeling that this woman didn't want much being found out about herself. Her quietness put Kath on edge. But if breaking through the wall that these agents seem to put up was the key to finding Trent and Molly, Katheryn was willing to risk it all.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

 **UNDER PRESSURE**

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Two armed guards surrounded Trent and Molly on either side as they were led from the parked Humvee a few yards away. Both of them still had blindfolds over their eyes but had not been bound or restricted in their movement in any away. Although surprised, they were thankful for this at least. Worthington trailed behind the couple, watching their every move as he diverted his gaze to the skies just as a parting in the clouds revealed a small sliver of sunlight as the storm cleared the area.

Worthington side-stepped his two guards as they approached a clearing of brush in a wooded area and led the way through a thick patch of woods. The path had been traveled much recently as could be seen by the lack of grass where Worthington walked.

Trent and Molly did their best to trust their capturers, their hands guiding them futilely along the path. No matter who was watching, Trent tried to keep a hand near Molly's so he knew where she was at all times. No less than twice had Trent kept his hand securely in hers as they traveled the length of their journey in the Humvee. Whether it was fear that caused Molly to return the gesture or not, Trent was comforted by the fact that at least they were together. Still, he couldn't stand this helplessness for much longer.

"James. Morrison." Worthington nodded curtly towards the two men that approached him from the hideout just a few more yards away. The older man stepped aside with the two soldiered individuals, whispering vaguely beneath their breaths.

Trent perked up as they came to stop. He cocked his head to listen closer as if it would help. What he did not know was that they had reached the other side of the secret path and now stood at the base of what appeared to be a dilapidated mansion of some kind. Its three stories towered over them, overshadowing them as the sun pressed against the earth from behind it. Trent heard a sniff from beside him and quickly turned towards the sound. "It's alright," he whispered tried to find Molly's hand. He reached it successfully, firmly gripping her delicate hand, feeling her soft skin against his own. She returned the grip equally, once again letting him know she trusted him in the only way she could convey.

"Alright, you two!" Morrison barked and marched towards the large house. "Follow me!"

At the nudge of a weapon in each of their backs, Trent and Molly started following the stranger's discomforting instructions. By the time they had reached the top step onto the veranda, they were busy taking a deep breath before another shove in their lumbar regions urged them beyond the threshold and into the house. They both stumbled forward, thankfully into each other as the door slammed behind them causing them both to be startled. Quickly, the blindfolds were snatched from their eyes. They squinted intensely as their eyes adjusted to the new lighting of their surroundings. Thankfully it wasn't too painful since the room was very sparsely lit. But that was both a blessing and a curse, Trent noted, carefully getting a feel of his surroundings without wanting to be too obvious.

"This way," Worthington instructed, a hand on each of them and a smile laced over his face.

Trent and Molly turned to follow him, both of them eyeing each other for any measure of comfort it was worth. Worthington led the two down to the basement by way of a narrow set of stairs tucked behind a reclusive door. The hall was dark and uninviting with its share of cobwebs and dust decorating each inch of it. Trent managed to catch Molly in time when a brief loss of her footing could have proved detrimental. He also wondered to himself if this could be just the beginning. As soon as Worthington opened the door at the foot of the stairs and revealed his secret, both Trent and Molly were in shock.

It was an absolute palace. A fancy chandelier glistened and bounced rays of light all over the room from directly overhead. A giant king-sized bed was situated across from them directly in between two very expensive-looking table and lamp combinations. Still at least four paintings dotted the walls around them individually…paintings that clearly had to have cost a fortune. To their left tucked in a narrow corner was a full-size kitchen, complete with a well-stocked pantry of the finest foods. There was at least three bottles of the best European wine selection to complete the frivolous display.

"This is to be your new home," Worthington announced, a smirk on his lips as he gestured around the room. "Come on, boys. Let's go." He paused at the doorway and turned back, stifling a chuckle. "Now, mind you. You only have a day to spend here."

"Why is that?" Trent questioned.

"Because…this entire building goes poof with you two down here." He noticed the shock on their faces. "What? You thought I was some gracious life-saver? Please! I only saved you from that wreck so you wouldn't be able to tell the authorities about me."

Molly scoffed. "We wouldn't have needed to if you wouldn't have been so anxious to run away in the first place."

"True," Worthington noted. "I guess it's too late for any of us then, isn't it?" Without another word said, Jacob Worthington and his men were gone, the door behind them locked securely.

Somehow the once insatiable palace felt like nothing more than a prison now.

Trent hurried to the door and jiggled the knob furiously. "Hey!" he shouted hopelessly. Defeated, he turned and settled his back against the wall to catch his breath while gazing across the room to Molly whose eyes were filled with trepidation. Surely there was some other way out of this confusing mess.

* * *

Judging by the barely visible driveway, the tarp covered entrance, the half-broken chimney, and molding wood frame, Katheryn judged the last known address of the man Jacob Worthington to be nothing short of a dump. It had to be a hideout of some sort. But why would the address be available to see if the place was for dealings he didn't want the world to know about.

Before Katheryn had a chance to finish her brief assessment of the premises while Carlos shut off the engine, her door suddenly opened, and Agent Dinozzo smiled straight at her. Confused as she scrunched up her forehead and glared, she quickly shook away the notion, fearing he had seen it.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, miss," Dinozzo backtracked.

"That's okay," Katheryn chuckled, drawing a curious Carlos' gaze as he got out of the SUV. "And the name's Katheryn Beaumont, by the way." Carlos couldn't hide his smile.

"So," Tony continued as they walked the rest of the way up to the dilapidated house. "You been a PI for long?"

Kath shook her head. "Not long. And I'm not officially licensed yet. But Trent has trained me well. My main job is at the H.O.P.E. Center. I'm the second in command I guess you'd say in operations that keep the place going alongside Alex and Josie. That's really where my heart is."

"I see. And what goes on at this center?"

"Oh it's a wonderful place," Kath blushed. "We help those in need in our community and do everything from fundraising to helping folks find jobs to running a daycare. It's never a dull moment for sure!"

"Do you love it there?"

"Absolutely. I worked there before Walker discovered my other talents," Katheryn chuckled. "And then Trent took me under his wing…and I met Carlos." Her voice trailed off as she made eye contact across the distance with the man who had captured her heart.

Tony noticed the subtle communication and grinned. "I can tell you've been a very busy woman. All I know is these folks are very lucky to have you. And I hope they know that."

"Oh, we do," Carlos was quick to mention, trying his best not to sound too stern as he searched for Agent Dinozzo's wistful gaze. Returning his attention to the porch he was about step up onto, he noticed a few missing planks and was careful to avoid bodily injury as he traversed the dangerous path. He also made sure to alert the others to the danger before giving the doorknob a try and knocking. No answer. But the door freely gave way.

By the time they were all inside, Carlos had found his flashlight and was busy highlighting the room after realizing the lights would not work.

Katheryn was the first to break away from the group with her own flashlight and investigate the side room just off from the narrow entrance. Immediately she knew she had found what they were looking for. Each was filled with numerous memorabilia and plans. From what she could figure out, it was a plan to hijack something…a train perhaps.

"Carlos!" Kath called and waited to hear footsteps pounding down the hall towards her. As the sound came to rest next to her, she continued examining the dark room. "So it looks like Jacob Worthington is trying to fake his own death." She scoffed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Right here." Kath pointed. "He planned to have the train derail. He'd then escape the carnage and meetup with his buddies…here." Carlos squinted to have a look at the town she was pointing to on the map. He nodded in agreement. "And look at this list." She picked up a piece of paper from the cluttered desk. "These are the exact ingredients one would need to make a bomb."

"But why do you think he wants to fake his death?"

Katheryn thought for a moment. Then it suddenly struck. "He's got Trent and Molly! If they survived, he probably took them with him for insurance when he tried to make his getaway."

"Yeah, you're right," Carlos reasoned, resorting to his own thoughts to sort this out. "I bet he never counted on two survivors putting a wrench in his plans." He tapped the map firmly. "Let's go check out that town."

"You got it."

* * *

After two solid hours of vigorously tearing apart every inch of their palace-like prison, Molly couldn't help herself any longer. She collapsed onto the bed at the far end of the room, burying her head in her heads so Trent would not hear her cry. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry. But that didn't seem to matter much anymore as time continued to march on without them. Try as she might, Trent immediately could hear her whispered cries from across the room and didn't hesitate to stop what he was doing and find his way across the room. For what seemed like an eternity, Trent held her and let her cry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, guilt tearing him up inside.

Molly broke away from his embrace to look at him and wiped away her tears. "Why? It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault come to think of it."

"We didn't have to come on this trip. Kath and Carlos were just trying to be nice."

"But we did! And I don't regret it once, Trent Malloy!" She choked back another sob and swallowed hard. "And…and even if we don't get out of here, I don't blame you at all."

Trent gazed into Molly's tear-stained eyes and wished he could make it all better. Yet somehow her words seemed to do that very thing. But there was still one thing he had to make right. "Molly?"

"Yeah?"

His eyes darted away briefly allowing him to gather his thoughts. He gently squeezed Molly's hand and drew her gaze to his. "I love you, Molly Mason. I promise you I'll get us out of this. But no matter what, you deserve to hear that."

Trent witnessed another tear cascade from Molly's soft blue eyes. But this time, there was a smile accompanying it.

"I—I love you too, Trent Malloy. I trust you."

Trent slipped a smile from the corner of his mouth as he neared Molly, drawing her to him gently as he kissed her. Molly wrapped her hand around his neck. Trent did likewise as they held each other there…in the moment…wishing it never had to end. The scintillating explosion that followed, towering above them would be the last thing they remembered of what had been a perfect moment.

* * *

"That was Bobbie," Kath announced as she turned off her cell phone and watched the countryside pass them by at sixty miles per hour. "Some of Worthington's goons just hit a warehouse outside of Austin. Another group struck a similar warehouse not far from Dallas. They're not sure if it's connected to Worthington yet though."

"Any word on the APB?" Carlos asked.

Katheryn shook her head. "I'm sure Worthington is making himself scarce."

"Especially since his plan is going down so well," Tony broke the silence in the back seat. "According to our records, Jacob Worthington has a track record of hitting armaments around the US by way of different cells that the cops could never trace back to him. This may be his big one."

"He may be getting ready to enact his revenge," Ziva inserted.

Kath nodded. "You're right. Who was the initial agency that spotted him for crimes before he was dismissed from the military?"

Tony scanned the file he had brought with him. "From this it looks like a little police station just outside of Mount Pleasant tipped off the FBI who handed off the case to us."

Carlos and Kath caught each other's gaze in shock. That's the same city from the map inside the house. Instinctively, Carlos sped up. Whatever was set to take place there could not be good.

* * *

Walker was waiting for Carlos and Kath when they came to a stop right outside the Mount Pleasant police station a while later. Carlos wasn't ahead of Kath by much as she heeled him from behind meeting with Walker a few short yards away.

Walker noticed their unasked questions and began, "Me and Trivette were nearby when reports of an explosion came over the radio."

"An explosion?!" Kath queried.

"Yeah. Local authorities also spotted Worthington's truck headed this way."

"Why would he come here and not head for Mexico or something?" Ziva questioned.

Walker glanced at Carlos.

Before Carlos had a chance to speak, Agent Dinozzo squeazed between Katheryn and Carlos and stuck out his hand. "Agent Tony Dinozzo. NCIS."

Walker shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. You're trailing Worthington too?"

Tony nodded. "Yes, sir. Me and my partner David here." Walker's eyes seemed to be searching Tony's soul as the young agent back off and settled behind Carlos and Kath again.

Smirking back a grin, Kath reached behind her and drew her weapon in unison with Carlos who was also preparing for what was ahead.

"Dinozzo?" Walker spoke.

"Yes?" Tony perked up.

"You and Kath come with me. Carlos, you take Agent David and go with Trivette to watch for Worthington."

Katheryn paused, her silent expression asking Walker why he had to pair her with Agent Dinozzo of all people. Walker only smiled and turned to lead the way to the alley that led up the road to where the explosion had been reported to be heard. Kath trailed him closely, Dinozzo watching her every move from behind.

At one point, they paused to choose which path to take and Tony cracked a smile as he struggled to catch his breath. "You move pretty fast there, Beaumont."

Kath scoffed. "Just part of the job."

"Job?! You're not even a real cop."

Katheryn shot him a glare. "What? Like being in NCIS is real law enforcement?!"

"It is! And I'll have you know I was a cop long before I was an agent."

"And I guess a guy that looks at girls with his eyes popping out of his head is trustworthy on the field?!"

"Far better than that wannabe boyfriend cop of yours who was fired from the force."

"He chose to leave, Agent Dinozzo! And I can trust Carlos Sandoval with my life. Don't think you can shoot a few insults my way to get me to like you. You'll have to do better than that." Thankfully Walker was on the move again. And so was Katheryn. She wouldn't let this would-be stranger get the best of her when her friends' lives were at stake.

* * *

Mount Pleasant was as typically quiet as ever. A few kids roamed the streets and a car passed every five minutes on average. Carlos was about to go crazy sitting on the bench outside of the rural police station. He was about to chronicle the journey of the lead at his feet from one side of the sidewalk to the other when Ziva spoke up from beside him.

"You love her?"

"What?" Carlos replied, startled out of his broken reverie. He hid a smile. "Yeah. Yes, I do. What about you and Agent Dinozzo?"

Ziva laughed. "He's nothing more than my partner, Mr. Sandoval. Nothing more, God willing."

"I, um, I may not know much about matters of the heart," Carlos confessed. "But you two seem like more than partners."

Again, Ziva scoffed. "You should get your eyes checked."

"No, I don't think I do." Carlos perked up, quickly dismissing his train of thought as a vehicle halted in the middle of the street several yards down the street. Three men got out of the back of truck and hurried behind the nearest building before the truck reversed and sped back the way it had come. Drawing his weapon, Carlos hurried forward, not explaining himself to Agent David.

Carlos ran headlong across the street with his weapon outstretched into the alley as he slowed, following the trail ahead of his steadily. All was silent. The wind whistled through the debris and leaves on the ground surrounding him. He took one step after the other until he heard a weapon cock behind him. He froze.

"Nice work, cop," a raspy voice laughed gleefully. "Walked right into the trap."

Carlos turned, his eyes narrowed as he released his grip on his weapon and handed it to his capturer as he snatched it away from him.

"Not so fast!" Agent David called from the entrance of the alley. She inched her way towards the dastardly criminal from behind with her own weapon raised and clasped between her hands aimed directly at the back of the man's head. "Release him. NOW!"

Carlos was surprised at the fire in the female's voice but wasn't about to be ungrateful as the criminal dropped Carlos' weapon and tried to dart away from the scene. A gunshot ringing right past the side of his head dealt out by David stopped him dead in his tracks. He trembled as he threw his hands in the air and whimpered, begging David not to shoot. Carlos cuffed the goon while Agent David still had the drop on him and led him back to where Ranger Walker's truck was.

"They're still gone," Ziva mentioned, looking in the direction of where the others had went.

"Yeah," Carlos chimed in as he handcuffed the guy to the silver frame of Walker's truck. "Where are your friends, mister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Carlos snatched up the man by his collar. "Don't you dare lie to me! People's lives are at stake here. Where are your friends?!"

"I ain't telling you! Not in a million years."

Ziva laughed gently to herself as she crossed her arms and nodded to Carlos. "Why don't you catch up with the others? I'll have an answer out of him before you get back."

"Are you sure?" Carlos questioned.

Ziva scoffed. "Don't be deceived by my looks, Mr. Sandoval."

"If you insist." Kicking up his heels, Carlos ran as fast as his feet would take him into the nearby wooded edge where Walker, Katheryn, and Agent Dinozzo had went.


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

 **UNDER PRESSURE**

 **Final Chapter**

* * *

Piles of debris smoked around the entire darkened space. What daylight there was seeped from the sun so far away shining down in between the cracks and crevices of the demolished palace above them. The haze settled in thick layers in between the catastrophe that surrounded them. As they woke slowly through the haze of their own minds, voices echoed in their ears causing them to question if they were dreaming. The voice was male then female. It seemed familiar but distant. As if it was so far away that it couldn't be real at all.

Stirring gently, Molly tried to move out from under the pile of rubble that held her captive to the floor. She grunted and tugged, fighting against the resistance that plagued her. She could hardly see a thing but could tell that nothing about their current situation was good. "Trent! Trent! Answer me!" Silence. A still, blood-curdling silence. "Trent!" she cried again, quickly losing hope by the second.

"Oh, God," she whispered between breaths, "Please let him be alive!" As panic began to crowd her aching heart, she furiously began weaving her way through the debris, trying as best she could to clear a path and hopefully find Trent was unharmed. If only she had a light. If only she had a shovel. If only…If only…If only! Her thoughts of guilt and grief plagued her and tried their best to torture her into giving up. But nothing could stop her. She had to find him.

Suddenly a beam of sunlight squeezed its way into the space, almost giving her the sign that there was hope. After pausing with a smile on her lips, Molly returned to digging through the rubble. Then she heard those voices again. She froze, jerking her head upwards to listen. Molly thought for sure she was going crazy but wished to God for once she was wrong.

"Molly! Trent! It's me! Kath!"

It was the first time she had heard the voice loud and clear and immediately was elated. She laughed, tears streaming down her face as she shouted as loud as she could with her hands around her mouth, "We're here! Help! We are down here!"

Yards away from the wreckage, Katheryn and Walker froze, Agent Dinozzo stopping a few feet behind them also.

The corners of Katheryn's mouth lifted and her face glowed. "It's Molly!" Not waiting a second more, she darted forward, entering a clearing in the woods. Her smile faded as she saw the demolished house covering the entire field. Pieces of debris were scattered for yards in every direction. Even some embers still burned at her own feet.

With tears stinging her eyes, she ran even quicker towards the site. But Walker ran after her, taking her by the shoulders to hold her back.

"You can't, Kath!" Walker admonished firmly. "You could get hurt too."

"I don't care!" she nearly collapsed in her tears. "I've got to help them!"

"You'll be no use to them if you get hurt too!"

But Katheryn broke free from Walker and rushed forward anyway. "Molly! Trent!" she yelled as she began her climb over a pile of debris. She heard Molly's voice again and crawled towards the voice as quickly as she could until she came to an opening in the debris where the light from the sun was beaming right into a space in the ground. "Walker!"

Walker and Dinozzo quickly joined Katheryn and began removing the debris from the entrance area. As soon as there was a wide enough opening, Katheryn jumped at her chance and slipped through it, carefully avoiding the gaps in the floor and fallen debris as she maneuvered her way down into what appeared to be some kind of basement. The space was dark and hazy. It took her eyes several seconds to fully adjust to her surroundings until she finally spotted movement in the distance. Dodging more piles of wreckage, Katheryn ran forward, pausing every few seconds to crawl over more fallen barriers until she was locked in a tear-filled embrace with her best friend. They stood there for an eternity simply holding each other and shedding the tears that were well over-due.

Katheryn pulled away to look at Molly, wiping at her tears. "Are you sure you're okay? Where—where's Trent?!"

"I don't know," Molly choked back another sob. "I called for him, but he hasn't answered. Oh, Kath, I'm so scared he's—"

Kath took her best friend by her shoulders. "Don't go thinking that way!" She whirled around. "Walker! We can't find Trent!"

Walker was there in little time at all, helping Katheryn to weave through and search through the rubble while Molly was helped up to safety by Agent Dinozzo.

"Trent!" Kath called out breathlessly.

"Trent!" Walker echoed.

"Trent! Can you hear me?!" Kath threw up her hands and then buried her face in them, stifling a sob. _We'll never find him_ , she cried silently. But something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. With no hope in mind, she turned woefully to see a small pile of rubble in the corner moving. Her eyes flashed open as she caught her breath, forcing down a sob. "Trent?" She hurried over and began helping him remove the debris off of him. He was covered from head to toe in soot and smoke but looked alive enough. "Walker!" Katheryn screamed.

Ranger Walker rushed over and stooped low to help. "Are you okay, Trent?"

Trent was barely conscious but tried to sit up. When he did, he fell back, cringing as a pain seemed to seize him. Katheryn caught him before he fell against a piece of rubble behind him.

"You wait here," Walker instructed Katheryn carefully. "I'm going to go back up and call for help."

"Okay." Kath watched Walker hurry away before she looked back at Trent. More tears stung at her eyes as she prayed help would come quickly.

"Is he alive?" Agent Dinozzo asked as Walker reappeared above ground.

Walker nodded. "Yeah. Barely. I'm going to call for a med chopper. You stay here with Molly. I'll be back as fast I can."

"Yes, sir," Tony saluted as Walker rushed away.

* * *

Carlos' pace was steady as he rushed through the patch of woods in front of him, doing his best to follow the tracks that Walker, Katheryn, and Agent Dinozzo had left behind. Despite his sense of urgency, he couldn't help but let his thoughts stray as he ran. Agent Dinozzo seemed like quite the ladies' man from first glance. The way he was always looking at Kath made Carlos uneasy. Carlos paused suddenly and propped his hand on a tree to catch his breath and mostly chide himself. Now he was sounding like some crazed jealous boyfriend. Clearly women were not the only species to ever experience such emotion. Quickly reminding himself of how strong his and Kath's relationship was, Carlos started forward through the thick again.

Then suddenly he heard another sound of crunching leaves and brush join with his out of tempo. He was being followed. Quickly ducking to the side, Carlos drew his gun and waited as the sound of steady steps bounded closer and closer to him. Carlos tried to control his breathing, getting as quiet as he possibly could. The sound continued to draw closer and closer by the second.

"Hold it right there!" Carlos exclaimed, wheeling out from around his hiding with his weapon firmly outstretched. He was immediately embarrassed and lowered his gun. "Walker. I'm sorry. I thought you were Worthington there for a second."

Walker grinned, slapping Carlos on the back quickly as they both fell into step. "We found Trent and Molly. Trent's hurt. I'm headed back to the truck to call for a chopper. Agent Dinozzo is with Molly."

A twig crunched in front of them, triggering both Walker and Carlos to lift their heads in unison and halting Walker's report.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise," the middle-aged Worthington cackled aloud. "I'm sorry to ruin your plans there, Ranger. But you two won't be going anywhere."

"You wanna bet?" Carlos threatened, heat penetrating his face and hands. He was ready to fight if the need arose.

Suddenly, four more men appeared from every which direction, surrounding Walker and Carlos from every side and pointing their weapons directly at them.

Worthington cocked a smile. "Oh, now what we're saying, son?"

Carlos glared at him, sarcasm in the lift of his eyebrow as he turned to read Walker's expression. It was blank, unmoved, and centered. He didn't know what Walker might be thinking but knew they'd have to think of something fast.

* * *

Gentle wind chills whipped through the air and threw Molly's blond locks every which way as she watched the woods intently. "What's taking them so long?"

Dinozzo noticed Molly shiver and stepped forward over some debris. He slipped off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here."

Molly jerked around to acknowledge him. "I'm—I'm okay. You don't have to bother."

"No, I insist."

Molly looked back towards the woods. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather know what's taking them so long."

"I can't leave you. Walker told me to stay here."

"Well, it's not like he's your boss. What if they need help?"

Dinozzo scoffed. "I guess I'm just used to being given directions by Gibbs."

"Who?"

"Nothing," Dinozzo brushed it off. "Well, if it will make you feel any better, I'll go meet them half way. Will that help?"

Molly gave Dinozzo's hand a squeeze. "I'd like that very much."

"Okay, then." Dinozzo cleared his throat and started maneuvering over the piles of debris to make his way into the woods. He paused at the edge of the woods and turned back to look at Miss Mason. For a moment he wondered why this didn't feel right. He shouldn't be leaving this woman all alone and helpless. But if this was what she wanted… He shook off the train of thought and hurried to retrace the tracks they had left behind earlier.

* * *

"Stay with us, Trent," Katheryn begged through a sweeping denial of her own tears. It was silly really. Why would she hide her emotions at a time like this? She knew why. But still. As she surveyed the darkness, she could not dream of losing Trent. Not now. Not like this. After all, this was really all her fault. If she wouldn't have given those damn tickets to them!

 _CLICK_.

Katheryn's heart sank as she heard that familiar sound and whirled around to face the business end of a semi-automatic pistol pointing at her head from about ten paces away. Molly stood helpless within the man's clutches, grasping at his arm in hopes that she might free her throat from his chokehold. But it didn't help. Instead, she gasped for every breath, tears streaking her face as she did so. Katheryn immediately recognized the face of the menace. Even without his janitorial garb and fake mustache, his identity was easily traceable. Suddenly she flashed back to that moment she and Carlos had spoken to him at the depot. She should have known better. He had been distant…almost unwilling to offer any substantial help to them at all. Any well-meaning person would have jumped at the opportunity to offer their help in any way possible. He had done everything but show the slightest level of concern for a stranger's well-being.

"What do you want?" Katheryn finally breathed, glaring straight into his eyes.

"Simple. I just need to finish what Worthington started."

"And that is?"

"Seeing to it that all you are dead."

"Why?" Katheryn demanded. "What did any of us ever do to you or Worthington?"

"You've seen our faces. You're too much of a risk to keep alive."

Katheryn scoffed. "I know that. But I'm talking about _why_ you need to do that. None of us have any idea why we are even in your way to begin with."

"That's simple. And…I suppose I can tell you. You're going to die anyway," he smiled. "I am ex-petty officer David Morrison. I was dishonorably discharged from the United States Navy two years ago. Then Worthington found me. And like all of us, we try to help him with the cause."

"The cause?!"

"The military did him wrong. Kicked him out for no good reason. Same for all of us. So we fight back every chance, taking back the money we are owed and helping other brothers who were let go unfairly."

"That's a lie," Katheryn dared. "You rob banks, kill innocent people, and pull the wool over the military's eyes to defend a cause?! You're nothing but crooks. You get away with any of this. Nor will Worthington."

"That's where you're wrong, missy. As soon as we eliminate you all, we will be headed away for good. That's what the train wreck was all about. All Worthington was trying to do was fake his death so that he could leave his military past behind and they'd stop looking for him. And here you folks had to go and make a mess of things!"

Suddenly Kath didn't feel quite as guilty that Trent and Molly had taken the train. Their very survival had stopped a criminal right in his tracks. She was secretly curious if Trent actually realized how much he done to stop more carnage. Still, the lives lost in the process weren't to be forgotten.

Morrison straightened his aim. "Get some rope!" He nearly threw Molly across the room to Katheryn.

Kath caught her without removing her eyes from Morrison. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Don't worry," he laughed. "It will look like an accident."

* * *

Agent Dinozzo kept a steady run in his pace as he weaved his way through the thickening woods until he started hearing faint voices in the distance. Alerted, he stalled to a stop and quickly hid among a cluster of trees to the side to quiet down and have a better listen. As he did so, he suddenly heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Sandoval to him. Instead of taking the main path, Dinozzo retreated further into the side of the woods to keep himself hidden as he began his slow approach towards where the voices were coming from. He was about five yards away when he noticed a clearing in the woods and stopped to have a peek. His heart even skipped a beat once he noticed the twig lying at his feet. One more step would have alerted the entire area of his presence.

"Oh, now what were you saying, son?" Worthington snarled across to Carlos, Dinozzo looking from one man to the other eagerly while deducing the situation as quickly as possible. It wasn't as if he had to help these people. He knew the legends. They could help themselves. Or at least so he thought. Still, he'd seen the worry in Miss Mason's eyes that told him he was bound to do something. Besides, he wasn't a man to see innocent people hurt…even if they were from…Texas.

Shuddering out of that train of thought, Dinozzo watched as two armed men flung their rifles onto their shoulders like backpacks in order to tie Sandoval and Walker up behind their backs. Upon doing so, they jerked the two men up by their collars and began leading them away…back towards town. Thinking on his feet, Dinozzo knew what he had to do. He had to beat them all back to town. It was the only way.

* * *

"You'll never get away with this!" Molly snapped as she held onto Kath while Morrison laughed heartily and poured gasoline all around them. Trent was still very unconscious and unable to realize what was going on. Suddenly Molly regretted having been so worried about Carlos and Walker that she insisted Agent Dinozzo follow them.

Morrison cracked a smile as he sauntered away from the three of them, reaching into his back pocket for the dry match he saved for just such an occasion. He whirled around to face Molly and Kath, still smiling from ear to ear as he squatted low to strike the match on a fallen piece of timber. Having struck the match successfully, Morrison stood back to his full height, the threatening flame teetering on the end of the match that shimmered across the criminal's eyes. If anything it highlighted the evil in his eyes more than ever. Steadily he held the match at eye level as he took steps backwards, nearing the exit while laughing. He was soon out of sight, his body above them, returning to the first level above them outside.

"Y'all be good now," he chuckled and raised his hand over the opening in the basement door below. His fingers slowly began to separate, the match ready to fall at his command.

"Do it…and die."

Suddenly his grip on the match secured, he blew out the flame and raised his hands as he felt the pressure of a weapon in his side. Slowly…he turned.

"Pfft," Morrison threw a scoff over his shoulder. "What do you think you're going to do, lady?"

"Lady? Ha!"

Morrison quickly regretted his words and spent the next few seconds rubbing at the sore spot of his face where a fist had just met it. Yet he quickly rebounded, throwing a punch of his own. Fisticuffs quickly morphed into an all-out fight, Ziva's intuition having proven her right. This man was far smarter in combat than in his looks. By the time she had Morrison in a chokehold, she was thankful it was over. She highly doubted she could have fought him much longer. And she had the bruises forming quickly all over her body to prove it.

Morrison was unconscious now, David noted, throwing his limp body to the ground before she nearly double forward herself while catching her breath. As soon as she was able, Ziva quickly hurried into the basement and helped Molly and Katheryn out of there.

"But Trent!" Kath argued as Ziva tugged at her to leave.

"You've got to get of here!" Ziva shouted. "Morrison dropped that match while we were fighting. He blew it out but you never know. It could be smoldering around her somewhere. You have to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without Trent."

"Go!" David urged. "I'll bring him."

"But he could be hurt!" Molly shouted from the exit across the room.

Molly was right, David mused as she looked at Trent who did appear to be hurt very badly. "Here. Kath. You take one side, I'll take the other. We have to take a chance. It's better than being frosted alive down here."

"Frosted?" Kath cracked a rather inappropriate smile for the moment.

Ziva shook off the embarrassment. "Roasted. I meant roasted. Now let's get out of here. Now!"

* * *

"Ziva! Ziva?! Where are you?" Dinozzo's voice echoed down the long, empty main street of the little rural town as he left the wooded clearing behind. "Where has she gone to now?" he mumbled. Finding a strange man cuffed to Ranger Walker's truck, Dinozzo cracked a grin at the solemn-looking man. "At least we know Ziva was here."

The man growled. "Did I happen to mention my legs are killing me?!"

Tony laughed. "Oh, you just thank your lucky stars your legs are the only things hurting if Ziva David got within two inches of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Dinozzo rolled his eyes and scanned the street. "Gotta run." And run he did…just in time as Worthington and his armed men led Walker and Sandoval into onto the street.

"James! Morrison!" Worthington yelled. But no one replied. "James! Morrison!" But his voices echoed and mingled with the wind.

"Ames," Worthington noted as he passed by Walker's truck. "What are you doing?"

Ames rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?!"

With a scowl and curse on his breath, Worthington punched him across the face, rendering the goon unconscious. "Stupid fool!"

Carlos cracked a smile and raised a brow. "You treat all your men like that?"

"Yeah," Walker chimed in and looked around them. "You guys see that? He's liable to do it to any one of you."

One armed guard proceeded to slap Walker across the face. "Liar! He respects us as long as we respect him!"

Worthington grinned over the display but found his smile quickly fading. "Where's that Morrison?! He was supposed to eliminate the others and meet us back here with the Humvee."

"Maybe he got lost," Carlos chuckled, drawing all eyes to him. He stifled the laugh with a raise of his cuffed hands. "Sorry." Then to Walker he whispered, "I guess they can't take a joke."

"Finally!" Worthington shouted as a Humvee began rolling onto Main Street. "Williams. Farmer. You two watch our prisoners closely. We'll be rid of them as soon as we leave town."

"Yes, sir," the men replied as they received their orders.

But to Worthington's dismay, the Humvee whizzed passed them and kept right on going out of town.

"Hey!" Worthington did everything short of running after the vehicle, his arms flailing above him to get the driver's attention. "Morrison! You bring back that vehicle now!"

The driver of the vehicle finally did a fancy U-turn and accelerated briskly back in their general direction. But again he didn't stop. The Humvee disappeared around the next corner and the entire main street went silent.

Visibly angry, Worthington bellowed instructions to two of his guards to check out Morrison and why he was being so erratic. Meanwhile, he turned to Walker and Carlos, his nostrils flared as he struggled with what to do now.

"Take the prisoners inside that building!" he barked an order and stormed down the street. "I'll return shortly."

The winds stilled and Worthington paced all the way to the end of Main Street with his gun raised and ready to combat whoever could playing such a ruthless trick on him. Suddenly a twig cracked, caused him to be startled, and triggered him to turn and fire off a shot from where the sound had come from at the wood's edge about ten yards away. Again the twig crunched. And again Worthington fired off two shots this time. A chuckle from the opposite side of Main Street caused Worthington to jump again, his hands nearly trembling as he turned to fire towards this sound also. But the click of his gun gave him away. He was out of ammunition.

"Too bad," Dinozzo chortled and rubbed at his neck. "Geez, you really put on quite the chase there. Oh, and Agent Gibbs sends his regards." Tony ended with a broad grin and a wink. Then he drew his own gun from its hiding place and told Worthington to drop his gun.

Worthington surrendered his weapon with no resist, and Dinozzo cuffed him from behind after confiscating the pistol.

Suddenly, Ziva appeared at the edge of the woods. She had her arm around Trent with his arm thrown over her back haphazardly. Kath was on his other side, helping him walk the best she could. Molly followed closely behind. For a moment Tony couldn't believe his eyes. Molly had a gun pointed directly at the back of some cuffed stranger. As he focused on the man's features, he quickly realized the man was Worthington's right hand man. Then it hit him. These three women had taken care of one of the most ruthless criminals and brought Trent Malloy out of that mess all by themselves.

Dinozzo cracked a smile. "Well done, ladies. Well done."

Katheryn glared him down as they passed by him and Worthington.

"Hey," Tony pled his case. "It's a legitimate compliment!"

"Save it for the others, Agent Dinozzo," Kath threw over her shoulder and exchanged a secret grin with Ziva as they came to Walker's truck.

The ladies helped Trent into the backseat of Carlos' Durango before Katheryn called 911 from the front seat of the SUV with her cell phone. As she hung up, she spotted Carlos and Walker leading a group of camo-clad men out of a nearby abandoned building. Each man had their hands secured at the back of their heads and were less than happy with their current situations.

Katheryn tossed her cell phone aside and hurried to climb out of the SUV and run over to Carlos and Walker. "You got the rest of them," she beamed.

"Yup," Carlos grinned. He parted ways with Walker and the cluster of goons as several police units arrived to take over the situation and quickly wrapped Katheryn in his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Katheryn choked out as she held Carlos tightly. "But Trent...I hope he's going to be okay. We took a big chance by not waiting for help."

Carlos pulled Katheryn back to look her in the eyes. "With you and Molly there, I'm sure he is just fine."

They held each other for another moment before the sound of chopper blades slicing through the evening air greeted them from above. The med chopper made its landing and quickly whisked Trent away, taking Molly also for observation. After paramedics arrived to look over the rest of those involved, everyone cleared away from the street as quickly as they were allowed. Home never sounded more inviting then at that very moment.

* * *

Few things could shake Kath's high spirits as she sat on the balcony of the Malloy home. Agents Dinozzo and David had returned to Washington with enough evidence to hand over Worthington and his buddies to the JAG courts. They would be indicted on a long list of charges in no time. Now with Carlos busy with keeping Thunder Investigations afloat while Trent recovered in the hospital, Katheryn took the opportunity to enjoy some time to herself, soaking in the Saturday sunset with a cup of tea to go along with it. It had been two days since they had nearly lost Trent and Molly. She still wished Carlos understood how much she disliked Agent Dinozzo. There was nothing between them and never would be as far as she was concerned. Why Carlos still seemed to doubt that kept troubling her. But she knew they'd be okay.

"Kath?"

Kath turned to see Tandy peeking out the second floor exit. "Yeah, Tandy?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the sunset. You want to join me?"

"Sure!" Tandy leapt into Kath's lap. Katheryn could barely keep her tea from spilling out as the ten-year-old giggled and wriggled in her lap. The young girl wrapped her arms around Kath's neck and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks for staying the weekend. I miss you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Tandy leaned back and started braiding Kath's blonde hair. "I wish you still lived with us like you did when you first came to Dallas."

Katheryn frowned. She had not thought about it much lately, but she missed being around the Malloy kids too. "I tell you what. How would you like to come over to Molly and my place sometime for a sleepover?"

Tandy perked up, clapping her hands. "I'd love to!" Again, the little girl wrapped Katheryn in a hug.

As Kath returned the embrace, she held Tandy close, her mind replaying everything that had brought her to this place so far in her life. She was blessed. And she wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
